RoyEd Drabbles
by Fickle Penguin
Summary: 45 RoyEd themed drabbles. 45 out of 45 complete. Complete! I FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Good Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

A/N: Hey, everyone! I figured I'd jump on the bandwagon and try out the Roy/Ed drabbles. I've only written one drabble in the past and it actually turned into a really long fanfic. Oops? Anyway, this time they're actual drabbles. I'm writing them out of order, but I'm posting them in order. So, even though I've finished quite a few, I won't post them until I get to that number. Got it? Good. Anyway. Here's the first one!

* * *

_1. Good Morning (105 words)_

Riza Hawkeye glanced up from her papers as the door to Colonel Roy Mustang's office slammed open. Her hand went to her gun, ready to startle whoever entered the room for being late for work, but froze when she saw just who it was.

"Good morning, Colonel Mustang, Major Elric," she said, keeping her voice even.

"Good? Yeah, right," Edward replied. "You try waking up to that face," he pointed at the Colonel, "and calling the morning good!"

With a final glare at Roy, he stormed out of the room. Roy just laughed.

Havoc looked at Roy. "What exactly happened at that party last night?"

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. Not as good as it was in my head, but I still like it. Hope you do too! 


	2. See You Later

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Roy/Ed drabble number 2! I'm on a roll! Woo!

Uh, I suppose I should warn people about the shounen-ai stuff, but uh... considering RoyEd is in the title AND the summary... I'm not going to. Anyone who clicks on it and is mad about the boy-love is too stupid for my attention oO;

* * *

_2. See You Later_

Edward burst into the office of Roy Mustang, looking rather pissed off. Behind him, his armored brother was trying to calm him down.

"I'm sure he was just kidding, Brother!"

Ed ignored him. "Which one of you," he said accusingly to the four people in the room, "decided that it would be funny to spread a rumor that Mustang and I were sleeping together!"

Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Farman stared blankly at the alchemist. Finally, Havoc spoke up.

"You and the colonel are sleeping together?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Argh! No!" Edward turned and stormed out, walking briskly down the halls until he ran into someone.

"Hmm? Fullmetal? What's got you so worked up?"

Ed looked up at Roy. "They said that we're sleeping together!" he snapped, growling lightly.

"Ah," Roy said, understanding. There was a short pause, and then, "I'll still see you tonight, right?"

Edward grunted positively in reply.

* * *

A/N: Bwahaha. I wrote this in five minutes. I don't know where it came from. Oh well. I kinda like it. 

Reviewer Responses!

**SilvernFalcon** - Yay! You reviewed! I lurve you! Hehehe. I love Ed. Not as much as Roy. But I still love him xD Hawkeye's going to shoot at him no matter what his answer is, and you know it.

**Uchiha Kuraiko** - Glad you found it funny :D Thank you for reviewing!

**Dea Lunae** - I've read one of those before. Oh wait. No I haven't. Never mind. xD Hey, maybe I'll write one! But not now. Drabbles now. DRABBLES:D Thank you for your review!

**diamond-princess2006 - **I guess you'll just have to wait and see ;D Oh wait. This is a drabble. I guess you won't see o.o; Or will you? Mwahaha! Thanks for your review :D

:complains about FFN not letting me have my up carets and equal sign and plus signs and ALMOST ALL OTHER SIGNS:


	3. First Year

A/N: Hmm. What to say? Not much to say. Here's the third drabble, then.

* * *

_3. First Year (109 words)_

Roy entered his home, closing the door behind him slowly and quietly. A few of the lights were already on, and he distinctly remembered turning them all off before he left for work. Deciding not to panic just yet, he slipped quietly around from room to room, making his way from the living room, to the bedroom, to the kitchen and into the dining room. In there, he found who had turned on the lights.

There was a nice dinner set out on the table, candles and wine included. Standing next to the table was Edward Elric, looking very awkward.

"Happy first anniversary," he said. Then, quietly, "You bastard."

* * *

A/N: x3 I love Edward. At first, I THOUGHT about ending it at just "Happy first anniversary" but then the second part came out on it's own. It's just a very Edward thing to say, don't you agree? xD Thank you, SilvernFalcon, for helping me choose which ending to use :D 

Reviewer Responses!

**Uchiha Kuraiko -** Thank you :D I aim to please. A RoyEd wedding fic? Hmm... Maybe. Heh. In the time it's taken me to answer this review... I've been smacked by four or five ideas for that. I may actually write one :D But I want to finish writing the drabbles first. Not posting them, just writing them. n.n; Thank you again for your review :D

**FireanIce** - Thank you, I'm glad you liked them n.n

**SilvernFalcon** - Heh, thanks. Enjoy the funny while it lasts x3 I can't find my strawberry pocky o.o; Sorry, that was random. Thanks for the review!

**Selah1** - This is going to sound so horrible, but I've read your RoyEd drabbles. n.n; Three or four times, at least. I just like them so much... Now I feel horrible for not reviewing. Eee... I'll go do that as soon as I finish this response. -bad person- TT.TT Anyway... I think the next one is slightly fluffy, but I have a few angsty ones, too. I wrote this one and... Er, never mind. Don't feel bad about not posting a review for the first one n.n; I understand lazy. I was voted biggest slacker at my school. Maybe we should make a petition for bringing back our signs... -petition fanatic- x.o; Anyway, thanks for your review n.n

**Oki Jule** - Haha, I'm talking to you right now. n.n Is this soon enough for you? Updating about five minutes after you review? Thanks for the review, by the way. Even if it is life-threatening n.n;


	4. Library

A/N: Drabble number four! This was the first one I actually finished. Now you get to read it! Yay!

* * *

_4. Library (159 words)_

Edward Elric loved the library. The smell of books and the thought of all that knowledge, just waiting to be absorbed, gave him excited goose bumps. Central Library had been his favorite for the longest time, since it had the most books on alchemy, which was the only thing he loved more than books. Since it had burned down, however, he had to find a new library filled with books on alchemy.

That was how he ended up at Roy Mustang's house. He'd been using the Flame Alchemist's library for several months now, and Roy never seemed to mind. He would bring him dinner if he stayed too long or forgot to eat (which he did almost every day) and sometimes sit with him and help him with his research.

Peeking over the top of his book to gaze at the other alchemist, Ed realized, with a smile, there was something else he loved other than books and alchemy.

* * *

A/N: I'm not 100 percent happy with how it turned out, but it was getting long, so I had to end it quickly.

These drabbles are more fun than should be considered legal.

Reviewer responses!

**Oki Jule** - You knew I was going to update fast 'cause I just told you that I was going to update. So mleh. And, I'm sorry, but I don't particularly want to write a Yzak x You fic... But I have those two Roy/You fics on e-fic... :D Will those do?

**FireanIce** - Mhmm n.n I'm glad you like them :D Thanks for your review!

**Dea Lunae** - I've never read/seen One Piece, but my friend Sarah loves it. She's probably read fanfiction on it, too. She's just in denial. "I don't read fanfiction," she says. Then, later, when she sees me on FFN, "You go to That's too hard for me to navigate." How would you know if you don't read fanfiction! But I digress. My friends are the ones that got me into anime. Sarah and Rose corrupted me with yaoi. Not shounen-ai. Yaoi. I had to find the innocent stuff on my own. Perverts. My friends would get funny in the sense of them smacking me over the head with a frying pan or something because they think I'm a dork for writing fanfiction :D Haha, but THEY'RE the dorks for denying the fact that THEY DO TOO xO Uh, anyway. You should write drabbles! Just don't give yourself a word limit. I have one of those on and I hate going back and deleting words... Wow this response is getting long. Ehehe, I've seen every episode of Fullmetal Alchemist. In Japanese, not English. Ah, the power of the internet. On the RoyEd multi-chapter fanfic... I'm not sure. I might. It would be fun. I don't do crossovers anymore, sorry ; Ignore that one that I already wrote. I was like, 13 or something. o.o Hehehe. Edward. In high school. With his hair down. Instapopularity xD Oh! And Roy could be-- AHH You've inspired me! Now I have to go write! And this review is longer than the drabble! I counted! By using word count. AH! Thank you for your review! x.o

**Uchiha Kuraiko - **Thank you n.n Isn't it though? Do something nice then insult him. Bwahaha. I love Ed x3 Thanks for your review!


	5. Hometown

A/N: Dra5bble. We are 1/5 of the way there! Yay!

By the way, I'm going to start updating at noon instead of around 2 like I did the first chapters. Why? Because I'm out of school -puts on Gravitation music to celebrate- :D

* * *

_5. Hometown (115 words)_

Roy Mustang could count the number of times he'd been to Edward's hometown on one hand. The first time was to meet him and his brother in answer to the letter the short alchemist had sent out. The second time was again, pure business. The third time was the wedding between Alphonse Elric and Winry Rockbell (now Winry Elric).

The fourth time was for a funeral. A funeral he did not want to be at. A funeral he never expected to be at.

"Edward," he said quietly, "I realize that this probably means a lot to Al and Winry... but did you really have to drag me along to the funeral of their pet dog?"

* * *

A/N: -nervous laugh- I don't even know if I should comment on this. I killed Den. Oh. TT.TT He was a good dog. This was originally Ed's funeral, but I decided I didn't want Ed to die, so I killed Winry's dog instead. I'm so nice. 

**Oki Jule - **Nice try. Just because I know a couple of facts about Yzak doesn't mean I can write an entire fanfiction about him. I don't know anything else! n.n; Thanks for your review, you psycho.

**Dea Lunae **- I'm getting this feeling that we're going to start having this long review, long response thing going on... Yes, you inspired me n.n You're 13 and you're watching adult swim? You should be punished! No I'm kidding. My brother watches it and he's 12. No he's, he's 13. But he watched it when he was 12. I would introduce you to my friends but there's that whole not knowing each other in real life thing we have to deal with. Plus, they're all into hentai yaoi and yuri and stuff not even I, a 17-year-old almost senior, should be exposed to. And they're all 15-16 years old. Heh, I have 41 drabbles already written! Haha:D I wrote 41 in three days. Now I'm sorta stuck / Eee... Haha, I'm out of school and you're not :P Corrupted me with yaoi? 16. x3 Not too long ago. This is what happened:

Sarah, Rose, Ellen, etc: YAOI YAOI YAOI!

Me: I do not see the appeal of yaoi.

:Later that night:

Me: -looking on FFN for some FMA fanfics- -sees a RoyEd one-shot- Oh, I suppose I could read this and see what's so great about it... :click:

I don't think I've read any straight fics since n.n; I get my drabbles ideas by staring at the title of the drabble until something comes up, or I just type a random sentence with that word in the title and something comes from that. My friend has a request for the one entitled "Instinct" (that's number 33) that I'm going to write. Haven't written it yet. My Ed-obsessed friend told me he was 5'00 exactly. I'm 4'11 n.n; :shorter than Ed: Good job:pats self on back: I'm full-grown. I have no excuse. My family's short! Ha! Ed wouldn't be the same if he were tall, though. Although I think, maybe once his automail's gone, he'll grow. :seen all 51 episodes: MWAHAHA. I know what happens... Whenever I write long stories, I lose interest in them unless I write on them constantly until they're finished so I don't forget about them. My reader-insertion fic on (please don't like, kill me for writing those. I hate people who are all "You write reader-inserts? Ewww!") is about 9 chapters long, and it's finished, but I wrote on it so much I nearly passed out from exhaustion. I also wrote 31 drabbles in one night the day before my algebra final and I failed the final. Heh. Oops...? n.n;; Anyway, uh, thanks for your review.

**Lady Damali** - No, I didn't forget about you oo You like my drabbles! And you don't like drabbles (normally)! I hope this one didn't make you hate my drabbles oo I have a few that some of my friends don't get at first, but then it hits them and they're like "Oh!" Yeah. I love those too, but I can't write them because not only will I not finish them in a decade, I won't finish them at all! Heh. Thanks for your review n.n

**Marii** - Heh, thanks. My first drabble turned into a story, too. Heh... Sometimes when I'm writing drabbles, I have to force myself to end them because they just keep going and going and going and going... like the Energizer Bunny:D


	6. Hair

A/N: Number six! Yay! I just finished my Subway sandwich! Yay! Yay is a word, stupid Word!

Uh, just a warning. I don't know if I'll be able to put up the next drabble tomorrow, as I'm going out of town, but I will try. If not, I'll just put it up on Sunday. Okay cool.

* * *

_6. Hair (144 words)_

Edward's hair was getting very long. Very, very long. But every day, he would brush and braid his hair, and use the same red hair tie to hold the braid he'd been using since his hair was long enough to braid. At least, it used to be red. By now, it was so dirty and faded, it looked more brownish-pink than red. Also, it was getting rather threadbare and looked ready to snap at any moment.

Roy noticed this, and when he mentioned this to Hawkeye, she told him that White's Day was soon. The alchemist was baffled by this remark, and mentioned this to Hughes during one of their phone conversations.

"Well, you're supposed to give a white ribbon to the one you love on White's Day," Maes explained.

And that was how Edward started wearing a white ribbon to hold his braid.

* * *

A/N: XD I love this drabble so much. Thanks, DNAngel, for informing me of the White's Day ribbon tradition. See, anime can teach you things Like, stuff about White's Day and alchemy and ninja techniques!

Reviewer Responses!

**Oki Jule -** I promise. I already promised. I can't write those anyway. oO; Thanks for the review. ...psycho...

**Marii** - Heh, sorry. But not really, as that was the point of the drabble to make you think someone had died. o.o; I liked Den, too, but, well, ya know. My first drabble wasn't that great, but I'm getting better. :D

**Dea Lunae** - Wow, I don't know if I have time to answer this review. Let's see... You could always tape FMA. It comes on at 12:00 here. I've seen every episode and they were all in Japanese except the ones I saw on Adult Swim. How did you know I liked Tamora Pierce? o.o; Did I ever mention it? The Immortals are my favorite. Numair! Eee:D Not all of these drabbles are ACTUALLY RoyEd. Some of them are just Roy and Ed. But most of them are RoyEd. And it'll keep to PG-13. I can't think of anything that would be rated R. Reader-inserts is where the reader (you) are the main character. It's done in second person instead of first or third. You inspired me by saying Ed in high school and it sort of made something pop into my head. Okay I'm ending this now. Thanks for your review :D

**Anonymous** - Oh, I've killed Ed before. Roy, too. You have to know, to be a good writer you have to make some sacrifices TT.TT These drabbles aren't connected, so even if I had killed him, he would just be back in the next one. They're 45 themes I got from a website, the ones that everyone seems to be doing. Thanks for the review!

**Jessica** - Yeah, I like Den, but I prefer Ed. Sorry Den! Thanks for the review n.n

**Noniechan** – I'm lazy too. Dun worry :D Thank you n.n Ed's just the type of person to ruin a good mood with something like "you bastard" x3 Really? Eee! I made someone tear up o.o; Thanks for your review n.n


	7. State Alchemist

A/N: Drabble number 7! I already forgot what number 6 was about. Oh yeah. That ribbon. Never mind, I lied.

* * *

_7. State Alchemist (110 words)_

Edward had been a State Alchemist for most of his life. 14 years, and he was only 26 years old.

He had become a State Alchemist to get his brother's body back, and his own arm and leg. They had been restored for ten years, but something had kept him from quitting. Ten years later, he still didn't know what made him stay. As Edward entered the office he had entered tens of thousands of times before, with a report tucked neatly in the crook of his arm, ready to be turned in, he wondered if he would ever figure it out.

"Good morning, Edward."

Oh yeah. Now he remembered.

* * *

A/N: Er. Right-o. Dunno what happened there.

Sorry this took so long! Erk. The only internet I had access to was WebTV. I dunno if any of y'all have ever used it... It's not good. x.o; And I couldn't do anything with my drabbles, either. Eee...

Reviewer Responses!

**Selah1 -** Thank you n.n I try to come up with different things for each topic. A few of them are a little bland, but I hope they're interesting anyway n.n; Yay cookie:D Thanks for your review n.n

**Marii** - Thank you n.n This one is one of my favorites. My other favorite is Notebook, which is number 11. You'll get that one later. :D Star Trek is what taught me to be obsessive :x Hee! DNAngel does rock n.n Do you like Krad or Dark better? I like Dark 'cause I -love- thieves and that one long strand of hair in front of Krad's face bugs me so much x.o Did I update fast enough for you? x3 Thanks for your review!

**Lady Damali** - Oh, I think you may have mentioned it before... :P Thanks for the review n.n

**Dea Lunae** - No matter how hard we try, your reviews and my responses will always be longer than we want them to. I have all the episodes on my computer but no way to burn them! Oh no:x I need a better computer. Oh, right. I knew that. x.o Briar is awesome :D He inspired me to create a different kind of magic... I like to make up magic and stuff o.o I dunno, I might write it. I might not. Just depends on how long it sticks in my head (i.e. long enough for a plot to develop) I already have a semi-plot. :D White's Day is like Valentine's Day, only it's guys giving chocolate to the girls. On V-day, in Japan, girls give chocolate to guys, and vice versa on White's Day. :D yay for DNAngel and it's teaching abilities! DNAngel's not on TV, I don't think. Well there are a few episodes on Anime on Demand. Just like, three or something. x.o I read the manga mostly, or get the DVDs from Netflix. Yay for Netflix! Thanks for the review!

**Uchiha Kuraiko** - Thank you n.n Eee! I'm being fanarted . I'd love to see it, even if you do think it's crap n.n Thanks for the review!

**FireanIce** - Thank you n.n

**Noniechan** - I hate it when that happens. x.o Thank you n.n I heart peanut brittle. I grew up on it. I'm from Texas :D Subway does rule n.n Thanks for your review!

**Oki Jule** - Good luck with that... o.o;

**Anonymous** - I'm hoping that's a good wow, seeing as you also said "update soon" n.n; Thanks for your review!


	8. Chance

A/N: When you turn the number 8 sideways, it looks like glasses or Simpson eyeballs!

* * *

_8. Chance (156 words)_

Edward Elric was definitely one to take chances. He never really did it on purpose, he just jumped into things without knowing much about it first. He usually regretted doing so about half-way through, and always promised himself that he would find more out before diving head-long into something risky, and then would proceed to forget his self-promise and dive head-long into something risky anyway.

But one day he took a chance that was not only risky, but stupid. He wasn't exactly sure what made him press his lips to those of the colonel's, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now that the chaste kiss was over and Roy was giving him a very dumbfounded look, he reflected that maybe what he had just done was, in fact, a bad idea.

Upon further reflection, however, he decided that he was very, very lucky that Roy Mustang had a crush on him.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, I hate that ending so much. I may go back one day and rewrite it. I got to "Roy Mustang" and froze. Roy Mustang WHAT? Oh well. 

In other news... AKONAKONAKONAKONAKONAKONAKONAKON! Why, yes, I am excited about A-Kon, how did you know :D If anyone else is going to A-Kon, let me know in a review! For those of you who don't know what A-Kon is... It's an anime convention. That VIC MIGNOGNA (Edward Elric) IS GOING TO BE AT :D! Oh, and Mike McFarland, who plays Havoc and a couple of others. I'm going to get their autograph! I wonder how Vic would like my drabbles... BWAHAHAHA. x.x; I'm going as Malon, from Legend of Zelda, by the way. :D

Reviewer Responses!

**Oki Jule** - You've read a lot of the good ones already... But you keep reviewing. You're so nice. n.n You're the only one that reviewed this chapter. oO; Thank you for your review n.n

**Marii** - Thank you Yes... Heehee. Eleven! x3 I heart 11. I also heart Dark. For his voice and his bishiness x3 Stupid FFN was being stupid and wasn't letting me update TT.TT You _try_ to sound impatient? Wow. Never met someone that does THAT before... Yay, my drabbles are loved :D Thank you for your review!


	9. Burn

A/N: We're at number 9 now. Not much to say. Eating a chocolate pocky and a strawberry pocky together doesn't necessarily mean it will taste like chocolate-covered-strawberry pocky.

* * *

_9. Burn (157 words)_

It felt like he was going to burn up from the inside out. Surely he was going to spontaneously combust at any moment now. Everyone in the room could obviously see that he was on fire. Maybe that was why they were staring at him funny. It's not every day you see someone walking around on fire, right?

When Roy finally spoke, the strange expression on his face not changing in the least, Edward was sure he had just landed on the sun and was now melting.

"What did you say?"

It took Ed several seconds to find his voice. Obviously, it was because his voice box had melted from the heat. Not because he was nervous or anything.

"I said, uh, that I would see you tomorrow."

That was what he originally intended to say the first time. It wasn't entirely his fault that it had come out in the form of a love confession.

Really.

* * *

A/N: That was strange. I kinda like it though. Tell me if you don't understand it. If you think about it for a while it might make more sense. 

Reviewer Responses!

**Midnightsnow57 -** Thank you n.n yeah, I've gotten a few threats about the whole almost killing Ed off thing. o.o; Kinda makes me worry about a few of my future drabbles... Eep! I'm giving stuff away. n.n;; Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked them!

**Oki Jule** - I'll remember. Geez. Everyone that's _not_ going to A-Kon wants me to do something to Vic Mignogna. He's gonna get glomped several times, and his hand's going to fall off by the amount of signatures I need to get from him. Poor Mike McFarland aka Havoc. No one cares about him... Thanks, by the way.

**Padfoot (aka Ed:D)** - YAY! I turned you into a RoyEd fan! You know you can't wait until I finish those last three drabbles! I made you squee! I MADE ED SQUEE! Hee. I'm way too proud of that. I did it TWICE, even! I must write more fluff. MORE FLUFF. :goes to write more fluff:

**Marii** - Thank you n.n I was a little worried about the ending... But people seem to like it :D I tried so many times to log in. I was trying to review and log in and FFN was like TEEHEE! You can't log in :raspberry: x.x Stupid FFN. Thanks for your review n.n

**Noniechan** - I know! I get to go to A-KON! BWAHAHA :adds another glomp to the already extremely long list: Eek! Cute n.n Oh, I don't think I can write cute very well... But everyone seems to like it (Come on, I made Ed squee! Different Ed, not from FMA or CB. One I know in real life.) So I guess I can write it. I can write angst quite well, too... x3 I noticed I wrote a lot from Ed's PoV. Don't worry, I have a few Roy PoVs, too. Uh. Not as many as Ed, but I can write Ed better than I can Roy x.o; I'm short and hot-tempered too. And I have a little brother! His name starts with an A, but it's not Al. Or Alphonse. Uh, anyway. The cuteness will not last, unfortunately. o.x; I have a few (a lot) of angst drabbles. Hee. Oops? Thanks for your review!


	10. Station

A/N: Drabble 10! Woo! We're in the double digits!

I'm posting this at like, three AM 'cause I'm going to A-Kon today. So no drabble tomorrow, 'cause I'll be at A-Kon, unless there's internet in the room and I don't forget my drabble disk... Erg. Anyway, it'll be late then, but I'll be able to post on Sunday :D Well, go read.

* * *

_10. Station (201 words)_

Edward hated the train station. It had, repeatedly, torn him away from Roy.

Not that he would EVER admit to Roy that he ACTUALLY missed him. No way. That would be license to tease him even more.

He'd already stayed a week longer than he told Al he would. He knew his brother would be mad, but Ed had just wanted to stay a little longer, to be with...

His books. Yes. That's the only reason Central would be interesting.

And he wanted to see Hughes. And Hughes' family. Never mind the fact that he only saw Hughes at the office twice and never went to see Gracia and Alicia.

Edward glared at the colonel, who had insisted on taking him to the station. "I'm fine on my own."

"I know," Roy said. "I just wanted to see you off."

"See me--" Ed was cut off by Roy's lips brushing against his.

"Your train is leaving," Roy said, ushering Edward away as if nothing had happened.

Ed climbed into the train door, then turned and looked at Roy. "I can't believe you! I'm not going to see you for six months and you leave me with that!"

Roy just smirked.

* * *

A/N: Ahh... It was 201 words TT.TT I wanted all my drabbles to be under 200. But I couldn't pick out two words that I could get rid of. I already deleted an entire paragraph and several words. It was near 300 words when I finished. Oh well. This is the ONLY EXCEPTION to my less-than-200-words rule. ONLY ONE. Grr. 

Reviewer Responses!

**Oki Jule **- Oh right. You like Havoc more than Ed. I'll tell Mike everything you said, not at all twisted :D Thank you. I love it too. I love Notebook the mostest though xD So great. Thanks for the review.

**Uchiha Kuraiko** - Thanks n.n I'm quite fond of it. :D

**Marii** - Yeah. It's sort of like "Huh? OH!". I understood it when I wrote it, obviously. o.o; It came from a personal experience of mine. Eek, I was embarrassed... I didn't say a love confession though. It was something different. oO; Thanks for the review :D

**FireanIce ** - n.n Glad you liked it! I'm updating this sooo early. I'm very tired. Thanks for the review!

**Noniechan **- I bet I'm shorter. I'm shorter than Ed. Ed would be able to call me shortie. Roy would stop making fun of Ed when he saw how short I was. I'm so short. Yay! Someone else that likes angst! My friend refuses to read my angst drabbles x.x Oh well. Heh, thanks. I like repeating the conversation in my head. It keeps me entertained during boring things. "Bye, Fullmetal." "I love you." "What did you say?" "I said, uh, that I'd see you tomorrow." xD Easily amused, am I. Too much Star Wars. I made someone else squee! I've made people squee and I've turned a couple of people into RoyEd fans. Oh yeah. I rock. No pocky in the fanfic. Just the truth in the A/N. Because it really doesn't. It tastes like ew, not like strawberries and chocolate. x.o Thanks for the review xD

**Yandoryn** - Even though you didn't review chapter 9... I've seen all those reviews before, you cheater. Couldn't think of anything better to say? Oh well. I enjoy going back and rereading your reviews :D They mean a lot to me n.n Thanks for your reviews, even if they are copies...


	11. Notebook

A/N: Drabble 11! Mwahahaha.

Sorry this took so long to get out TT.TT A-Kon sapped my energy and I crashed.

* * *

_11. Notebook (82 words)_

Edward flipped through the notebook he'd found on Mustang's desk. According to Havoc, who had seen him pick it up, it was his alchemy notes, which were encoded as the names of women he'd dated or slept with or even just had a crush on (somehow, Ed didn't believe the Colonel had crushes).

So far, he'd only seen one name twice, and the notebook was almost entirely full.

_Katie, Melissa, Rachel, Edward, Laura, Sarah..._ Typical female names.

Hold on. Double take.

"MUSTANG!"

* * *

A/N: BWAHAHAHA! This is DEFINITELY one of my favorite drabbles. Those names are actually people I know and they all seem like people Roy would date and dump (except Edward xD). I don't like any of them! Rachel and Sarah aren't the same Rachel and Sarah I'm friends with. Stupid common names. Stupid not letting me have three exclamation points. STUPID STUPID STUPID. Grr. By the way, if you don't get why Ed's yelling... Go back and reread it carefully o.o; I noticed a lot of people are doing what Edward did and only skimmed the names... only they never did the double take! Heh. Anyway.

NOTE ABOUT A-KON: I'm going to put a few highlights here:

I met Vic Mignogna (Edward Elric's voice actor) and got his autograph on anything that had Ed on it, except one of my keychains, one of my wall scrolls, and my doujinshis x3 and bought a total of 15 FMA things. Some of them didn't have Ed on them (i.e., my Roy keychain, my Maes-Roy tapestry, etc.) or I got too late for him to sign (i.e., I got really tired and went home before the third day of autographs started)

I _saw_ the boy that plays Alphonse, but he left before I could talk to him.

I met tons of awesome people.

I got some RoyEd doujinshi (yes they're dirty. Leave me alone.)

I got this GREAT picture of an Ed cosplayer and a Roy cosplayer all over each other.

I got an equally great picture of me and Vic!

If you want details, feel free to IM me!

AIM: PyromaniacRoy

Y!IM: roy(underscore)the(underscore)pyro, ed(underscore)the(underscore)eccentric

MSN: marauder(dot)prongs(at)gmail(dot)com

Just turn anything in parentheses into the actual sign and there ya go:D

Reviewer Responses!

**Lady Damali - **Yay for reviews! I had SO MUCH FUN AT A-KON (see above notes). I'm exhausted right now. Cons suck my energy... But that's okay! I met Vic:D I'm in love with RoyEd. I wanted to ask Vic what he thought about it, but I showed him this rather RoyEd-like picture (there's nothing going on... it's so great though. Ed's like "You want me to do WHAT?" and Roy's like "Kee!" and Vic gave me this look that like "WTF?" and I was cracking up and he signed it "Only in Roy's dreams..." and I can't wait to show it to Travis... Okay wow. o.o; I'm ending this response right now.

**Dea Lunae** - You're not that bad. I understand n.n One can't always review. Uh... what was nine? Oh yeah. I didn't want to put the confession in because it wouldn't have been right. But here's how the conversation went:

Roy: Bye, Fullmetal.

Ed: I love you.

Roy: What did you say?

Ed: I said, uh, that I would see you tomorrow.

Yeah... oO; I'm 4'11. BY THE WAY: I asked Vic how tall Ed was. He's 4'11. I'M 4'11! I'm way too proud of that. Uh, I dun care oo I don't usually base characters off of my looks, although a few of them may have the same hair color or eye color as me, but meh, only a few. Uh... I'm not sure about those answers. I don't know, it's probably somewhere in the main city... I think there's another library, though. One that isn't military? I think so... And I know there's a public place, but I don't know if it's near the headquarters... Heh, that's okay. I don't mind. I don't mind the long reviews, either n.n; Thanks for the review :D

**Oki Jule** - Thanks. I was probably waiting in line for Vic's autograph or at a panel involving Vic or in the dealer's room. That's basically all I did all weekend o.o;

**FireanIce** - Heh. Were you tired when you wrote that? I get incoherent when I'm tired. That's why I decided to leave the review answering until today. I wasn't coherent last night and I don't even want to think about what I would have said... n.n;; Thanks for the review!

**Wolfie** - Thank you n.n Pet hamster? o.o; Eek. I always buried my fish in the backyard because my friend kept killing them. Grr. Hehehe... I'm getting an image of one of my teachers gardening and finding a dead hamster... xD Funny stuff. Thanks for the review! I'll keep them coming, I promise :D

**Noniechan** - I love the reverse chocolate pocky, which I got to try at A-kon. It was so good :D I didn't try green tea, but I got to try yogurt. Didn't like it very much... But my friend loved it, so I gave it all to her. I love sexually frustrated!Ed and oblivious!Ed almost as much as I love denial!Ed. Ed's way too much fun to mess with... I wonder if Vic knows that. Heh, I've got A-kon on the brain x.o; It's easy to picture because it happens all the time xD Sorry I didn't get this out until Monday TT.TT Sooo tired... Thanks for the review!


	12. Hot Day

A/N: Drabble 12, here I come and get it. OMFG. Too much FLCL.

* * *

_12. Hot Day (199 words)_

It was very hot. Boiling hot. Fry-an-egg-on-the-sidewalk hot. It didn't help that the heat had caused a brownout and the air conditioner wasn't working.

It was lunch break, and Edward was eating outside so he wouldn't melt inside the command center. His jacket and black shirt were tossed aside carelessly, leaving the blonde in his tank top.

"If you stay out here for too long, Fullmetal, you'd going to suffer a heat stroke."

Ed looked up at Roy, sleepy with heat. "At least I'm not forced to wear that uniform," he responded. "I bet you're just a pile of goo inside your clothing."

"Come inside," Roy commanded. "The air conditioner is fixed."

Ed held up his right hand so Roy could help him to his feet and, without thinking, the Flame Alchemist reached out a bare hand and took the steel one.

"Ouch!" Roy jerked his limb back to his body and cradled the burnt flesh.

Ed looked at his automail in amusement. "Huh. Forgot how hot that can get. Guess it comes with traveling with someone made of armor for so long..."

Roy glared. "Just get inside," he said before storming back inside for a pack of ice.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to make every drabble UNDER 200 words. Not 200 or less. 199 or less. This specific drabble started out as 248 words. xo Oops? 

Haha, no RoyEd. Just Roy and Ed.

Also, I don't like this drabble. Oh well.

Reviewer Responses!

**Dea Lunae - **Yeah. It's gonna take some getting used to. I doubt that's how it -really- happened (even though I wrote it oO;). That was just the gist of it. x3 Three o.o; I wasn't drowned, heh... Yes. Edward is short. Shorty short short. Shorty McShort (that's my nickname :D!) Heh. I luff my notebook drabble. It's my favorite. :D It's sort of shorter than the others. o.o; Not by much... Thanks for the review :D

**Marii** - Thank you:D I'm quite proud of that drabble. I show it off to everyone, even RoyEd haters. I'm so good... x3 I didn't hold still at all. I was like, bouncing up and down and like SQUUUEEEEEEEEE! By the way, the girl that plays Winry, Caitlin Glass, is the Queen of Squee. I loved her too, she was fun :D Except she wrote Winry hearts Ed one of my wall scrolls and Ed hearts Winry on my poster and I was trying SO HARD not to crack up... Uh... o.o; If you IM me or email me, I'd be glad to give it to you! My contact info is on my profile and in one of these drabbles... I'm trying to update but I got distracted by Sarah... o.o; Thanks for the review!

**FireanIce** - Heh. Wow, you type better than I do when I'm not coherent. When I'm incoherent and typing, it comes out like this : Iwanfkdlsgd... Yeah... :D Thanks for the review!

**Uchiha Kuraiko** - Hee! I love Roy. :D I actually heard that was actually how he encodes his notes... But I'm not sure. When I meet Travis (absolutely positive I will, by the way. I have to show him my "You want me to do WHAT?" picture), I will ask him. That's how I found out how tall Edward really is :D I asked Vic. I bought THREE doujinshis. One was just called "Edward Elric x Roy Mustang: Fullmatal Alchemist" (yes it was spelled like that), one was called Classic Milk 2004 and the last one was called Messiah. All had pretty pretty art. Although Ed looked rather young in Classic Milk and uh, that one was very dirty. ;D! Thanks for the review :D

**Lady Damali** - Hee! Everyone is jealous of me! Finally o.o; Hehehe. Ed is funny when he's pissed (but you know he's secretly happy :D). Thanks for the review!


	13. Flower

A/N: Drabble 13. I forgot what drabble 12 was. -looks at list- Oh yeah. That one. I need to remember my drabbles.

* * *

_13. Flower (199 words)_

Edward woke up, looking around the office languidly. It was empty, and glancing at the clock on the wall, he decided everyone was at lunch. Standing, he stretched, and pulled his red jacket back on before heading down to the cafeteria.

He passed Havoc and Fuery, standing in the hallway. They stopped their chatting and stared at Ed. He frowned. "What?"

"N-nothing," Havoc said, before covering a smile with his hand. Edward glared and continued on his way.

He passed Hawkeye on her to the office. She gave him the same look Havoc and Fuery had.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

"No, sir," she said. At least she didn't smile or laugh.

With another glare (this one directed at her back), he finally made his way to the cafeteria, running into Roy Mustang on his way out.

He, too, gave him a weird look, but before Ed could say anything, the colonel reached into his hair, gently brushing his cheek. Ed felt his face heat up and suddenly he felt very nervous.

Roy smirked and pulled his hand away, holding out a small yellow flower. "It was in your hair."

Suddenly, he felt very stupid.

* * *

A/N: Hmm? This started out as a V-day fic, but I erased it and wrote this instead. Randomness. I like it. But it was 216 words at first, so I had to erase 17 words. TT.TT Nee... I miss then. 

I'm tired.

Oh, by the way, I know I've been updating really late; I have summer school now TT.TT I think I have a lot of FMA stuff. Only $140 worth. Not counting what I got at Ushicon... oO;

I like how, even though Hot Day wasn't RoyEd, all of you saw it like that. :D Ah, the joys of being a RoyEd fan. SEEING THEM FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER EVERYWHERE.

Tell me I'm not the only one who saw Roy flirting with Ed in Flame vs. Fullmetal.

That reminds me, I just realized last night that near the end of episode 2 of FMA, when Ed yells "QUIT JERKING ME AROUND!" I think he's yelling at Roy for giving him one too many false leads xDD

This is a question for everyone! Everyone's always asking me this and I never know the answer! What is so great about yaoi and shounen-ai? See, I never figured it out. My friends all liked yaoi/shounen-ai and I was like "What's so great about it?" so I went and found a nice RoyEd fic, nothing too graphic, just something to read, and uh... I never figured out what was so great, but I haven't read a straight fic since. o.o; :D

Reviewer responses!

**FireanIce - **Ed: -follows Roy inside- I'm sorry, lemme kiss it make it better! -grabs Roy's hand, kisses it-

Roy: -twitch- WTF?

xD Sorry, that's just what I got in my head when I read your review. I had caramel pocky at A-Kon :D Yum. Thanks for the review n.n

**Loki and Co.** - Heh, originally it was Ed burning himself, Roy laughing at him, and then Ed burning Roy. But when I went to write it... that came out :D And uh, WTF on the digging up WV thing. Thanks for the review n.n

**Uchiha Kuraiko** - I would, except I don't have a scanner and Sarah's the only person I know that wouldn't freak out at the contents (they are so very dirty) but she would uh, take them and not give them back because the only doujinshi she got was really bad and wasn't worthy of the red sticker it got for being "adult". It was really bad. Like, the worse thing that happened was they cuddled. oO; Also, my doujinshis are all in Japanese. n.n; I read that somewhere, but not in a doujinshi. We should get together and trade doujinshi links :D Thanks for the review!

**Mistress Sprite** - Thank you! Eee! I'm a hero n.n Thanks for the review!

**Marii** - Heh, yeah, I noticed no one ever makes his automail hot... but it's STEEL. It HAS to get hot. I don't even like EdWin n.n; I used to, but I never liked it a lot, it was just something to read. I never really saw the chemistry between them, though. Same with Hawkeye and Roy. But you know, there's a lot of UST with Roy and Ed :D If you give me your IM or email, I could IM or email you :D Thanks for the review!

**Hallahello** - Yay first time reviewer! Edward is four feet and eleven inches, straight from the mouth of Vic Mignogna, and the same height as me. Did I mention that I met Vic :D I'm so extremely happy! Thanks for the review n.n

**Noniechan** - Everyone is jealous of me o.o; I don't know whether to be happy or try to make them not jealous... Bwahaha! I'm so happy. $140 dollars of FMA and most of it signed by Vic Mignogna. How awesome is that? SO VERY. I was cracking up when I wrote it, too :D You know he has a crush on Ed, even in the TV show... and that's NOT my wishful thinking, because I saw the flirting before I even -liked- RoyEd (yes, there was a brief time...) Ed's always places where it's hot and his automail's cold and I'm like "that doesn't work", so I wrote this:D And Roy wouldn't normally take Ed's hand... but how else would he burn his hand :D I luff Roy. Thanks for the review!


	14. Last Kiss

A/N: Drabble number 14! I'm having fun! I should write drabbles more often!

* * *

_14. Last Kiss (129 words)_

"So, this is it, then," Edward said. He was standing in the doorway to Roy's house with a very broken expression.

The Flame Alchemist nodded reluctantly. "You knew it wouldn't work, Fullmetal."

The title hurt, almost. Not quite, but almost. Enough to make Edward look away. "I know, I was just... hoping..."

Roy smiled sadly, regretfully. "So was I."

"So why can't we--"

"It won't work."

Another pause, stretched and uncomfortable. "Just... one last kiss?"

Roy's smile faded as he shook his head. "It would make it too hard. I'm sor--"

"No, don't..." Edward reached out a hand, as if he was going to stroke Roy's cheek, but his hand dropped back to his side before he got too close.

"Good-bye, Colonel."

And then he was gone.

* * *

A/N: Eee... That was sad. TT.TT Poor Edo. I was sort of afraid of writing this one 'cause I can't write kisses very well, but I found a loophole! Mwahaha! ph34r my 5m4r7n355!

I think this is my first angst piece! Yay! Well, first angst DRABBLE. That's posted. WTF, my alarm just went off.

Uh, anyway... I promise tomorrow will be cheerful! Well, not cheerful, but it's not depressing. It's humorous, anyway.

Reviewer Responses!

**Selah1** - I know there's nothing wrong, but I couldn't think of an ending n.n; I see Roy and Ed flirting in the show when Ed is eleven and twelve years old. That can't be good :forehead smack: No one knows! Ahh! Someone should do like, a study on it. Thanks for the review!

**Marii** - Thank you n.n HE WAS! I just went back and watched episode 13. FLIRTING! AH! EdWin really isn't that good (sorry EdWin fans!) I never found any that I really liked... I did see a RoyRiza that I liked once... but I just don't like that couple either. Thanks for the review!

**Uchiha Kuraiko** - You can _tell_ mine are RoyEd, but they aren't very good. Sigh. I want to learn Japanese! They had a kanji-learning card set thingy at the hentai video table (why it was THERE, I have no idea), but I had no money. Actually, that's a lie. I had money. But I decided to spend it on FMA stuff. Which I did. 140 bucks worth. EEK! Uh, Iunno. Maybe it floated in through the window or maybe ... someone put it there... ROY put it there so he could take it out! xD Uh, anyway... Thanks for the review!

**Noniechan** - Maybe, but one can't exactly call Roy feminine. Ed, a little, but he doesn't ACT very feminine... My theory is that straightsex is boring, therefore, we must entertain ourselves with gaysex. We don't like girls because we prefer guys and ... uh, something. xD Have you seen episode 37 yet? I luff that episode. It's so great. Fuery is extra short. I wonder why no one teases him... Oh yeah! Ed's still shorter! xD Dun tell him I said that o.o; Oh wait, I'm the same height as him! NOOOOOO! I can KINDA see where Havoc x Fuery comes from, but I can see Havoc x Hawkeye a bit better. Not that I even read either of those couples... Well, I do if they happen to be in the RoyEd fanfic I'm reading. Thanks for the review!

**Happiness's Deceit **- Drabble is to writing as doodle is to drawing! That's what I say, anyway. Ideas for drabbles just sort of pop into my head like everything else does. Usually I sort of sit there and stare at the title until something comes to mind, or I write a sentence including the word of the title and then I get an idea for the rest of it. Yay! I'm a favorite n.n Thanks for the review and thanks for adding me to your favorites!

**Adriana Dimitriov** - EEE! That's TWO favorites! Is so proud... Thank you!

**Hallahello** - Nope, he's 4'11. HAHAHA-- Wait. :puts on heels: HAHAHA. There. I'm going to cosplay as Edward at Ushicon! I'm going to dye my hair (i.e. bleach it. Like I could get my dark brown hair any other color that a dark color...) and cut it just like his. I'm actually going to do that next time I go to the hair salon and probably get made fun of... Oh well! Thanks for the review!

**Mistress Sprite** - I'm the exact same way. I was watching FMA with my friend Sarah and I was like "EEK! They're flirting!" and she hit me because Ed was only 12 years old o.o; I CAN'T HELP IT! Blame Roy for being a pedophile x.x; I won't ask. Trust me. Thanks for the review!

**GalacticHitchhiker42** - I love your name! Have you seen the movie? xD "Ford?" "Yes, Arthur?" "I think I'm a sofa." Sorry. Uh, thank you :D!


	15. Sigh

A/N: 15th drabble! We're a third of the way there! -turns on Shining Collection to celebrate- YAY NITTLE GRASPER! -cracks up-

Oh yeah, I'm changing my update times again... Since I recently got a life (and by life, I mean my friend Sarah comes over a lot to watch Fullmetal Alchemist), I've been kinda busy until late at night... so the updates will take place anywhere from seven-midnight. Gomen, but at least they'll get updated every day :D

* * *

_15. Sigh (174 words)_

Roy scanned the paper in front of him, not really paying attention to the words, and scribbled a signature at the bottom. He lifted the next one and began to 'read' it when a small sigh came from the direction of the couch. He glanced over the top of his paper.

"Something wrong, Fullmetal?" he asked.

"No. Why?" Edward gave him an innocent look.

Roy shook his head and went back to work. A few moments later, another exhalation directed his attention to the lounging alchemist.

"Are you quite sure nothing's wrong?" he asked. Edward nodded. Roy narrowed his eyes, and focused once again on the paper he held and signed the bottom in a barely readable signature.

A third sigh made him glare at the short blonde. "Quit doing that!" he snapped.

"Quit doing what?"

"Sighing like that!"

Edward looked genuinely confused. "Uh, sure?"

Roy nodded curtly and went back to work.

A few signatures later, there was another sigh, quickly followed by a snap.

No one could say Roy didn't warn him.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by the way I use the word "sigh" WAY too much and the way I sigh ALL THE TIME in real life. :sigh: Yeah, like that. xD 

Sorry for the lack of RoyEd. You could look at it as Ed is waiting for Roy to finish so they can go on a date or something... I can't actually figure out another reason why Ed would be sitting there doing nothing but sighing o.o;

Reviewer Responses!

**Oki Jule** - Heek! -hides- Gomen! It won't happen again n.n;; Maybe.

**Loki and Co. - **I've noticed a trend: anime fans tend to get confused easily. Hmm... Yes, is so sad TT.TT I wanted to write one where it was funny, but I couldn't think of anything. :sigh: Thanks for the review!

**Adriana Dimitrov** - Yes, it makes my RoyEd soul cry... But everyone needs some angst at some point in time, right? At least no one died... :D At least I'm still loved. Well, my drabbles, anyway... Good enough. Thanks for the review!

**FireanIce** - I may enjoy it a little. But I enjoy making them go SQUEE! even more :D Was this one good? Thanks for the review!

**Marii** - They were SO FLIRTING. :can't get over that: If no one had opinions, the world would be boring. However, when it comes to RoyEd, everyone's opinion should be I LOVE IT. :D Thanks for the review n.n

**Mistress Sprite** - Considering in the original, Ed died... This is much better. I have a tendency to kill Ed and then fix it o.o; Thank you, by the way n.n

**Happiness's Deceit **- I cannot spell deceit. I like doodling, but I liked drabbling even more :D I actually wrote most of these WAY before I posted them. For example... the last one, 45, was one of the first one's I finished. ph34r my 5m4r7n355 is 1337 (l33t, leet, elite, hacker language) for fear my smartness :D Thanks for the review!

**Love is for Fools** - I never said I didn't like HavocFuery o.o; I do like them. I just don't see it in the show n.n; Of course. If you email or IM me (contact info on profile), I'd be glad to show them to you and a few more because I like showing people pictures of A-Kon. I'm not sure, but it was either that or Ed died. Which do YOU prefer? All of my friends like yaoi :D But they got me into it. I'm the oldest of all my friends and I'm going to be a senior next year so there. oO; I don't mind rants n.n Thanks for the review!

**Noniechan** - Well, not all my drabbles could be happy and fluffy. There's gotta be some angst or you guys are going to choke on fluff o.o; Straight!sex is just too normal. That's my excuse. I mean, I'm sure a guy and a girl could look hot together... but it's boring. You made some sense. I think. I NEVER SAID THAT I DIDN'T LIKE HAVOCFUERY! GRAAA! o.o; Sorry, I've been accused of that one too many times. I'm read some of her HavocFuery drabbles. I'm not against HavocFuery! x.x But if I fangirl over that couple, too, my friends will murder me. I already talk about RoyEd all the time... Episode 37 is hilarious. YOU MUST WATCH IT. Even if you haven't see the ones before it, there aren't any spoilers. I haven't read the manga, except that part with Hughes... uh... TT.TT Now I'm sad. My dog says 'yip!' I have a chihuahua x.x; Thanks for the review!

**Lady Damali** - HEEK! I'm favorited! Again! Now I will dance. :dances:

**Princess Ayeka** - YES! Another one converted! Four down, a lot more to go... xD Actually, I don't know if I've converted you or not... But I do know that you like my drabbles, and that's all that matters! I don't usually read RoyxEdxRiza, but I have read a couple in the past... They aren't bad. Especially when Roy and Ed end up together in the end and Riza gets Havoc or whatever. Sorry, I love Riza, but RoyEd is my soul n.n; Thanks for the review! Oh, by the way: Congrats on being reviewer number 100! Celebration!


	16. Promise

A/N: 16th drabble! Celebration!

* * *

_16. Promise (171 words)_

"We can't, Edward, it's raining."

"So? You can sort of see shapes..."

"I see one giant mass of gray. A giant mass of gray that could very well rust your arm and leg."

Edward glared at the older alchemist. Roy glared back. "For your information," he said, "I have the best automail from the best automail mechanic and this automail will never rust."

"Okay, but I still don't want to go cloud watching today."

"Tomorrow, then."

Roy gave his lover a strange look. "Why do you want to go cloud watching anyway?"

"It just seems like something normal lovers do," Ed said, shrugging.

Roy leaned back in his chair. "But we aren't normal lovers."

Edward looked defeated. "Yeah, I know."

The colonel smiled sadly. He knew Edward wanted to be as normal as possible in any and all areas of his life, but Edward was not a normal person and that made it quite difficult. "If it's not raining, we will go cloud watching tomorrow."

"Promise?" Edward said, looking hopeful.

"Promise."

* * *

A/N: Ooh, that was cringingly bad. No, I didn't just make up the word "cringingly" for that sentence. Word says it's a word. So there. Nyeh.

I was going back and rereading my drabbles and I realized I made a mistake! In drabble 7, State Alchemist, it's suppose to say "Good morning, Fullmetal." not "Good morning, Edward." so you know that it's definitely Roy but you probably already knew that, because, uh, the title. oO;

Reviewer Responses!

**Happiness's Deceit** - HA! I got it right on the first try! Okay, so I lied. I accidentally put a v instead of a c. This position is hard to type in! I don't want to post them out of order n.n; I wrote 30 of them before I posted the first drabble, and now I only have two more to write. I just finished another one before I started typing the responses. :D Thanks for the review!

**Marii **- I could actually see that happening x3 We should tell that to my friend DG, who's very "EDWARD IS MINE AND NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HIM!" Now, DG's my friend and I love her, but uh, Edward belongs to Roy and he's very possessive :) Also, he has those gloves... x3 Thanks for the review!

**Genkai-chan** - Thanks! That's okay, I don't always review TT.TT Sighing is so annoying, but I do it all the time. -sigh- ...Goddamnit. Thanks for the review!

**Uchiha Kuraiko** - Yum, barbequed Edward. x3 Thanks for the review!

**Mistress Sprite** - Yeah, see... Killin' em off is the easy way out. And it mixes things up a bit 'cause you gotta deal with the stuff that comes after, blah blah blah. Whatever. Just a sec, I'm listening to the FMA theme song. -dances- Okay I'm done. YAY! I luff RoyEd fanart! Have you seen Dogtags? xDDDDD Thanks for the review!

**Lady Idhril** - YAY! I luff reviews. xD I can't right -cough- "interaction" very well. xD FMA has SO MANY DRABBLES, you can't be a true fan unless you've read or written some. I do both! Yay drabbles! Thanks for the review!

**Noniechan** - Yeah. So there. Hmph. Er. I wish I knew a guy to fangirl with. TT.TT -attempts to talk cousin into liking FMA- It never works. Stupid anime-not-liking cousin. It was very sad! It made me cry twice as much as the anime. Of course, when I go to that part, I covered my head with a blanket... but still! My family gave up on saying "it's just a show." I GOT MY HAIR CUT LIKE EDWARD'S! It was just today, but whatever :D I luff my hair. -dyes it blonde- o.o; Heh. My mum ignores me when I make noise. Any noise. -sigh- GODDAMNIT. My dog threw up and I'm supposed to clean it up. x.x; Thanks for the review!

**PrincessMononoke7** - -waves little Roy flag- I hate repeated noises so much. It's SO ANNOYING. ARGH! Uh. That's okay n.n I'm so easily distractible. I write a lot. Instead of what I'm supposed to do. Now I'm in a summer school TT.TT It was so worth it though x3 I have some white gloves that I want to turn into Roy gloves, but I'm going to cosplay as Edward, so I need to keep them plain white. Or I could get a Roy hairdo instead of my Edward hair (yes, I got my hair cut to look like Edward's :D HEE!) Stop looking over my shoulder, Sarah. Er, ignore that. Uh, anyway, Roy's hair and gloves, but with Ed's clothing and I could be ROYED PERSONIFIED! Like that guy at A-Kon! That was awesome, by the way. Whoa, I'm ending this response now. Thanks for the review!


	17. Tears

A/N: Drabble number 17! I'm 17! How cool is that?

* * *

_17. Tears (180 words)_

Roy Mustang rarely cried. He could count on one hand the number of times he _had_ cried. One time for each of his parents' deaths. One for the Rockbell doctors. Once for the death of his best friend.

He did not cry at Edward's funeral. He didn't feel upset at all. He just felt confused.

He watched Al, Winry and Pinako cry with indifference. He saw Gracia and Elysia shed tears with disinterest. He observed his colleagues mourn with apathy.

Roy felt nothing because there was nothing to feel. Edward wasn't dead. He knew there was no body in a clean, formal military uniform with blonde hair done neatly inside that coffin. The long oak box was empty. And that was that.

He knew that when he got home, Edward would be sitting in his library, researching alchemy and grinning arrogantly at the older man.

And when he did get home, Edward was there in the library, researching alchemy and grinning arrogantly. Roy smiled fondly at the boy.

"I knew you weren't dead."

Edward smiled sadly, turned, and was gone.

* * *

A/N: I think I may have just killed Ed and made Roy insane... Heek! I should probably protect myself or something o.o; 

Reviewer Responses!

**Happiness's Deceit** - I spelled Deceit right but got Happiness's wrong. ARGH! Uh, anyway. I always hit the wrong keys and then Word explodes and I lose everything. Heek! Uh, KANPAI :D! Yes, I've read it TT.TT I've seen it too. The manga is so much sadder though. I also like Roy's thing at the end more than I do in the anime. You know, the "It's raining." instead of "It's supposed to rain today." x.o; Yes, the outcome of death tends to be the same. The person... you know, dies. n.n; Thanks for the review!

**FireanIce** - Yeah, I know. Cloud watching. WTF? oO;; Something is wrong with me. Oh well. Glad I could make you laugh, though :D! Thanks for the review, and I'm not sure if you like this update o.o;

**Loki and Co.** - I wish I could have gotten out of the second to last day of school. Stupid... whatever they're called. Finals. Yeah, those things. Uh, and stupid summer school, too. Thanks for the review!

**pure-reflection** - Thanks! I hope the rest of my drabbles keep you just as entertained and cutified. Or whatever. o.o; Thanks for the review n.n

**Noniechan** - My hair was pretty long until I got the Edward haircut. Short hair makes me think of little girls in pigtails. o.o; Mine's brown too! I -want- to dye it blonde... but it's quite possible that my fangirl-hating friend would beat me to death with my own skull. Okay, way too much Red vs Blue. Uh, anyway. I have ADD but I also like to daydream, so my daydreams are rather... one thing to the next... o.o; Heh, thanks for the review n.n

**Mistress Sprite** - Yeah, my friends get mad at me too. They call me the angsty one and every time I write something, they're like "It better not be angst -glare-" Eh. I have all of the opening themes and a couple of songs that are sung by the Japanese VAs, but I don't particularly like those o.o; Uh, before you beg to see it, I should probably warn you that Dogtags is very NC-17. Very very. o.o; But if you don't have a problem with it, here's the link! 4.neu tralr ed. o rg /a rt/d ogta g. ht ml Just take out the spaces. Oh, and add the HTTP thing at the beginning if you want, but uh, I don't think it's necessary :D Thanks for the review!


	18. Telephone

A/N: 18th drabble! I'll be 18 in September. How cool is that?

* * *

_18. Telephone (135 words)_

_Ring, ring!_

"Hello?"

"Ed! I'm so glad to hear your voice!"

"Huh? Why? Did something happen?"

"No, I just miss you."

_Glaring pause._

"So when are you coming back?"

"In two weeks. Roy, we had this conversation yesterday."

"I know, I'm just trying to make small talk."

"Good luck with that."

"Are you busy?"

"A tiny bit. Don't you have work or something?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I'm going to make a tape of my voice for you. Maybe then you'll stop calling me."

"Can you make it say 'I love you, Roy' for me?"

"No."

"I hate you."

"I love you, too."

"Ha! Made you say it!"

_Annoyed pause._

"Do you miss me?"

"You aren't giving me a chance to."

"I hate you."

"I'm hanging up."

"No, wai--"

_Slam.

* * *

_

A/N: Yeah I know. WTF? See, this is what happens you read Gravitation WAY TOO MUCH. So very Shu-and-Yuki, don't you agree? Roy's so OOC here. Stupid plot bunny. Stupid Gravitation. Stupid... fingers...

Reviewer Responses!

**EmeraldKatsEye **- And you picked me to review! Yay! -is so happy!- People really DO like me! I tend to do angst very well, especially when it comes to death. It probably has something to do with that 6 months period where several of my family died in a row, including my dad... but uh, let's not talk about that. I found a slight flaw in your plan. See, the thing is, that Ed's dead and gone. He's not on the other side, he's just dead. Roy's just gone crazy with loneliness and is hallucinating. n.n; Yeah, I know, it's so happy and stuff -.-' Uh, anyway. Thanks for the review :D! 

**Dark Mimiru-Chan** - You reviewed chapter 5, but I'm replying in this chapter. Why? Because I can. Uh, anyway. Would you rather me have killed Edward, like I did in drabble 17? Heh... Yes, the original "Hometown" was Roy going to Rizenbul for Edward's funeral! -gasp!- Now aren't you glad it was the dog? ;D Thanks for the review n.n

**Oki Jule** - Well, if you would review faster I would update when you did that... See what happens when you take your time? oO; You know you don't hate me. I write these drabbles :D Now, I understand why DG hates me... -sigh- Thanks for the 'review', I suppose...

**Adriana Dimitrov** - Someone likes my angst:D I was actually expecting to get yelled at or something. Not by you specifically... but by reviewers in general. People tend not to like it when their favorite characters die. o.o; Oh, you can glomp me, I don't mind. In the world of otakus, everyone is a free target of glomping, but ONLY by other otakus. :D Uh, anyway. Heh, happy birthday is a little early (or late). My birthday's in September n.n;; But thank you for the kind sentiment! And thank you for the review!

**H's D -** Believe it or, not, I hit ; instead of '. Your name just causes all kinds of trouble, doesn't it? Maybe if I got in a better position for typing instead of laying on my side in my chair... Ah, that's better. H's D. No problems :D I luff Roy in the manga. Have you read the part where Edward finds out about Hughes yet? That part scared me kinda o.o; And it depends. By toast, do you mean like bread that has been put in the oven?Well, duh. Sailor Moon's an anime right? Everyone dies in anime. oO; Duh :D Thanks for the review!

**Princess Mononoke **-You can see Roy going insane with loneliness or not crying at Ed's funeral? o.o; The glove thing, that would work but uh, the inside of the glove looks like... the inside of a glove... o.o; Hello, Captain Obvious. Uh. What I mean is that you can see the hem and that wouldn't be very pretty o.o; I need reversible gloves! Thanks for the review!

**MoonGlitter** - Thank you! I would do that, except, heh, these themes are part of a challenge and I've already written all 45 o.o; It would be kinda hard to write in a drabble... Especially with the limit I put on myself... But I may write it in a short one-shot if I get inspired :D Thanks for the review!

**Mistress Sprite** - Yeah, me neither. o.o; This is the only angst I wrote that I set out to be angst. n.n; There are a few that I meant to be happy and then I failed horribly. You'll be seeing one of those in the near future. Okay, not the near future. Near the end of the drabbles. My friends says "OMFG -heartattack-" when I write happy. Or "I didn't know you had it in ya" or "So the legend IS true..." or "It's about time!" and variations of the above. Thanks for the review!


	19. Automail

A/N: Drabble 19! My cousin's turning 19 on the 19th of June. Juneteenth. Woo. :headdesk:

* * *

_19. Automail (143 words)_

Roy always felt just a little bit jealous of Winry. She was allowed to do whatever she wanted with Ed's automail. No one else was allowed to touch it, except Alphonse.

He understood why he was so protective of it. But it was rather inconvenient for Roy when his hand would accidentally brush the wrong part of Ed's automail while they were in bed and Ed would panic for a moment, ruining the mood. It was just another reminder that Ed didn't trust Roy as much as Winry or Al. The short alchemist trusted him with most things, including his life. Just not his automail.

No matter how many times Roy assured him that would be gentle and would never purposely cause any harm to the automail, Edward just couldn't trust him to touch it.

He never saw how much it hurt Roy.

* * *

A/N: Er. I wrote this during my Chemistry final. oO; That's all I'm going to say.

Reviewer Responses!

**H's D -** AHHH! How did I hit B instead of D! I bet you're just loving how I tell you how I mess up every time. Oh well. I type too fast to spell anything correctly n.n; Uh, anyway. Animes tend to do that, too. Anime worlds are just... well, I don't know. They're something. He doesn't really smack Roy, but he like... grabs onto his shirt and starts yelling at him. And Roy punches him and says "How dare you lay hands on a higher ranking officer?" or something like that. Then Ed -tries- to hit him, but Al stops him. Of course I read Gravitation :P What proper shounen-ai/yaoi fan hasn't? x3 She said "WTF?" as in the letters or the words? oO; I watch InuYasha, but I don't like the manga very much, though I own two of them. I watch Rurouni Kenshin and I've read a few of the manga. I don't mind longness :D Thanks for the review!

**Oki Jule** - Does this mean I'm off your black list? He plays two that I like. Ed and Dark. You have strange taste. Thanks for the review!

**Anonymously Anonymous** - Heh. I did it because I could. I have no problems with angst :D And not everyone can stay alive. Plus, he's alive in most of the drabbles, it's okay if he's dead in a couple, right? Sorry for depressing you and thanks for the review!

**FireanIce** - I prefer Ed when he's alive too :D Even though I did kill him in Tears... Oh well. Thanks for the review!

**EmeraldKatsEye** - I wish I had 9 and 10. Those are the only two I'm missing. Oh, and 12, but that's not out yet so it doesn't count. I think I'll go to the bookstore and read 9 and 10 just because I don't own them yet (though I have read them) xD Yeah, let's go with that. Thanks for the review! 

**Dark Mimiru-Chan** - Haha. I find it funny that I made Roy Shuichi and Edward Yuki. xD Kinda backwards, isn't it? I luff it. Thanks for the review!

**Alana-SugarStarCat - **Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Mistress Sprite** - I luff fanart. :D Once, I wrote a Gravitation fic in which Shu and Yuki got a puppy. Or at least, that was my intention. How, may I ask, does one go from a cute and fluffy PUPPY one-shot and end up an angsty Shu-and-Yuki's-relationship-is-coming-to-an-end one-shot! HOW! I'm still confused over that one. Oh and the one where it went from heartwarming reunion to DEATH. I'm not very good at that, am I? Thanks for the review!

**RejectedAndLoved** - Heh, it's okay. I LUFF GRAVITATION! My friends say I fangirl over it and I'm like "Do not" and they believe me because I know they all hate it and so I don't talk about it around them... HAHAHA. Gravi fangirl, that's me! Not -nearly- as much as a RoyEd fangirl. I mean, I get into fights over who Ed belongs with... ROY, YOU IDIOTS. If one tries to tell me that Ed belongs to ANYONE other than Roy and vice versa, I will do one of four things: Laugh at you, yell at you, prove you wrong, or turn you. I've done all four. :D Uh. Hi Princess Mononoke. I can't spell that word. Monononononoke. o.o; I luff Shu-chan, but I luff Ryuichi even more! And Tatsuha xD I luff Tatsuha. Thanks for the review!


	20. Overtime

A/N: Drabble 20! Why is insert on! oO;

The last four paragraphs written by SilvernFalcon because I suck and she rawks. Except the last sentence was rewritten by me 'cause it sounded funny.

Thank you Falcon :D

Yes, I knew this took a while to get out. I was spending time with my friend who was upset.

Who I cheered up with some Roy on Roy action! And yes, I did mean ROY on ROY action. OMFG. Taisa, you've corrupted me.

* * *

_20. Overtime (170 words)_

The sun was setting, the candles were burning low, and the soldiers were going home.

Most of the soldiers, anyway. Two state alchemists had the unfortunate pleasure of staying overtime for paperwork with each other.

"I don't see why we have to do this," griped Edward.

"It's supposed to teach us cooperation," Roy answered.

Ed glared. "I don't need to cooperate with you. It's not like we have to listen to Hawkeye anyway. We both outrank her."

Roy's pen stopped moving as he contemplated this fact, as if he never realized it before. Finally, he dropped his pen and looked at Edward.

"So we do," he said slowly, before falling silent and staying motionless.

Now only the scratching of one pen was heard, and Edward glanced up. "Why aren't you doing your paperwork?" he asked gruffly. There was yet another pause, before Roy looked at him with a slightly predatory grin.

"There are much better uses for desks than for doing paperwork on them..."

Edward's face flushed at the implication.

* * *

A/N: Bwahaha. Worship Falcon for her wonderful drabble-endingness. Eek! I gotta restart x.o;

Hokay, everyone! I have a request! When you review, pick a random word that can apply to 1910s (that means nothing like the word 'cell phone' or 'television') and put it at the end of your review! I'll take all the words , put them on a list, and try to write something about them in a drabble! I may not pick your word, though, if I think it's too inappropriate for my new drabbles n.n; So try and pick a good word! Thank you all in advance!

Reviewer Responses!

**EmeraldKatsEye** - Are you aware that your name NEVER keeps its bold formatting when I upload it to FFN? Yeah, I have to bold it in the QuickEdit thing. I luff Ryuichi, even if he is a total bastard ('scuse the language) I don't like Tohma x.x; Dun tell me! I wanna find out when vol. 12 comes out (in less than a month! EEE!) Thank you for the review :D!

**Oki Jule** - I don't watch Excel Saga oo Thanks for the review!

**H's D - **Well, guess what! I didn't mess up that time! Go me! Sometimes I can type properly, but very rarely. Iunno why. It's mostly when I'm not looking at the screen. If I look, I can't type right. Does that make any sense? For example, I've been typing most of this response without looking at the screen and I've only made one mistake. :D I corrected it. I don't mind your language. I have the mouth of a sailor. And homophobes are gay. You've -read- vol. 12! That's the last volume TT.TT I know it's online -somewhere-, but I can't find it. I wish it was July 12 so I could go to the bookstore and read it. I rented the DVDS from Netflix. Well, the first DVD. I watched some of the episodes on Adult Swim, but I always forgot that it was on and missed a lot x.x; I don't own any volumes of Kenshin, my friend does. I own volumes 3 and 14 of InuYasha. It's not that I don't like reading left to right (Demon Diary is formatted like that), it just screws with my brain and I end up reading it backwards. Oops! n.n; What are you talking about? o.o; Heh. Thanks for the review!

**Noniechan** - I do that a lot -guilty look- Hehehe... Was this fluffy enough? n.n What's the next chapter...? Oh yeah. Heh. I think you'll like that one and the next one too :D Uh, your MSN name didn't show up .. Just IM me and say that you're Noniechan and I'll know who you are. I look forward to the IM :D Thanks for the review!

**Mistress Sprite** - I did all of my finals except my Chemistry final and my Creative Writing final (I wasn't aware there was one and I messed up x.x; Leaf me alone) and my English final (I fell asleep. And tried to write some fluff. It didn't work, for the record). I am a writer and I am not evil. Much. Sort of. Shut up x.o; Thank you! I really feel like writing some really horribly depressing angst right now. Like, Roy and Ed get into a huge fight and Roy leaves to talk a walk... and gets hit by a car... wow. That would suck. I'ma write something like that. Thanks for the review n.n

**Love is for Fools** - No, Ed is oblivious, but not the good kind of oblivious TT-TT Good angst xD Hahaha. That's funny. Thanks for the review!

**SoulSister** - RoyEd drabbles are the BEST THINGS IN THE WHOLE WORLD. I luff them so much! They are so fun to write! There needs to be more challenges. I'll challenge myself. GIVE ME A WORD! -shouts that at everyone- The usual answer is pancake. Don't say pancake or I'm gonna go back in time and make sure pancakes were never invented. o.o; Uh, thanks for the review!

**Dark Mimiru-Chan** - Meanie Ed is mean to Roy... Aww... I like them more in this drabble :D! Thanks for the review n.n

**Shadow Kitsune67** - I hope you liked them! Try reading Selah1's drabbles. They're finished and I really like them :D Thanks for the review!

**Adriana Dimitrov **- You have strange taste. Not that I'm complaining xD YAY GLOMP! Thanks for the review!

**Uchiha Kuraiko** - Sad things that are well written aren't that bad, right? n.n; Thanks for the review!

**Black Hikari** - So do I, but usually in a humorous way. I also love denial!Ed. That's my favorite, right there :D Thanks for the review!

**Loki and Co.** - I luff K. He is one of my favorite characters. Crazy gun-toting American! Yay! My RoyEd drabbles owns my soul? o.o; Well, that's true... x3 Thanks for the review!


	21. Difference

A/N: Drabble 21! Yay!

Yes, this took me a while to get out. I was distracted by the hike n' bike trail (Sarah and Nadine thought it would be a GREAT idea to bike on in the middle of summer in the middle of Texas in the middle of the day when there are no clouds and it's 110 degrees outside!), DDR and uh, HavocFury drabbles. STFU! They're too addictive! But I will NOT fangirl over them. I fangirl enough as it is.

But Marii had to take them away from me so I would answer my reviews and post the chapter. x.x;

* * *

_21. Difference (199 words)_

There were several differences between Roy Mustang and Edward Elric. One had raven hair and black eyes while the other had blonde hair and golden eyes. Roy was calm and collected while Ed was short-tempered.

But the most glaringly obvious difference was their height, and Roy's favorite past time was pointing this out and taking advantage Edward's short temper. It was a ritual of theirs.

Edward would walk into the office, Roy would crack a few short jokes and Edward would yell while Roy chuckled under his breath. Then he would hand in his report, they would have a serious conversation concerning the Philosopher's Stone, and Ed would leave.

It was the same thing they'd been doing for six years when Ed decided to try something different.

He entered the office, stalked over to the desk, and slammed the folder onto Roy's desk.

"Oh, Fullmetal," Roy said, smirking. "If you hadn't entered the room so loudly, I never would have seen y--" He was cut off by Ed pressing his mouth to Roy's.

It was Ed's turn to smirk. "I figured that would shut you up," he said, and then turned and walked out, leaving Roy completely speechless.

* * *

A/N: Er. oO; I have no idea. I luff it, though n.n 

I'm watching Fullmetal Alchemist right now! Episode 4, to be exact.

Hawkeye's English first name is Liza? Oo; I did not know that. I'm going to continue to call her Riza.

My thumb hurts. REALLY bad.

OMFG! ONE MONTH UNTIL THE RELEASE OF HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! You know what? I had like, a million !s there. Oh well. Are y'all excited! I'm going to the midnight release party dressed as James Potter. I got stuck with him 'cause I'm the only one that has glasses n.n -switches to Remus- Now I can be with Sirius! Yay! OMFG, someone shoot me now or I may go insane.

Reviewer Responses! (sorry if they're lame; I want to read my HavocFuery drabbles and I had a lot of reviews. Not that I'm complaining in any way, shape or form. CONTINUE REVIEWING! I LUFF YOU GUYS!)

**EmeraldKatsEye** - YAY FOR DESK!SEX AND DESK!SNOG! Uh, anyway. Hey, I said no spoilers. Now I know Ryu-chan isn't a bastard. TT.TT I was happy thinking he was one. Thanks for the review!

**CK** - Thank you! n.n Oh man, I've been a member forever. Uh, 2001. :D I think I can do something with socks, actually. Thanks for the review!

**Noniechan** - When I first saw the series, I honestly thought Hawkeye outranked Roy. Then I looked at a military ranking thing and found out that colonel is higher than first lieutenant! xD Desk!sex is so fun. Especially with Roy and Ed. Then again, they are fun no matter what you do with them. Hokay. I will be waiting for your IM :D! Oh, and I, uh, when I said a word that was appropriate for 1910s, I meant in Amestris x.x; Thank you, though! And thanks for the review!

**Loki and Co.** - I love drabbles. I never really read any until FMA (there are SO MANY FMA DRABBLES!) They now own my soul. Right now, I want to read the HavocFuery drabbles. But I'm updating instead. Thanks for the review!

**Alana-StarSugarCat** - But you know Edward loves it xD Thanks for the review!

**Mistress Sprite** - Uh, too late. But I write so much fluff, it cancels out the deathfics, right? n.n Thanks for the review n.n

**SoulSister** - Roy ish a pervert. And so am I. Teehee. Thanks for the review n.n

**H's D** - xD you didn't know that? Neither did I, actually. It actually took me a while to figure out that Colonel is higher thank 1st Lieutenant x.x; I want vol. 12! I demand vol. 12! I don't care if it's in Japanese, I'll figure out what's going on by the pictures! Oh, now I'm sad. I don't want Gravitation to end TT.TT Yeah, Netflix has everything n.n I luff Demon Diary. I read it all and was like "YOU LIED TO ME!" because Rose lied to me about the ending. Thanks for the review!

**Uchiha Kuraiko** - I doubt it. She's got that gun and all... :D Thanks for the review!

**Dark Mimiru-Chan **- Hee. I luff perverts. Especially Roy perverts. Thanks for the review!

**Love is for Fools** - Uh, Roy from an alternate universe. It's really smexy, Roy on Roy. My friend said that she would find someone to make me a Roy on Roy doujinshi! I can't wait! Heh, she only wrote the ending because I couldn't think of a proper way to put it. It was my idea x.x; But uh, yeah, she put it into words for me... We must bow down to her :D Thanks for the review!

**Black Hikari** - Whoa. Uh. You reviewed a lot. Not complaining. I can't answer them all or my fingers will fall off, but I'll answer as many as possible. Uh, I luff perverted!Roy, and denial!Roy, but he's hard to find. But he's hilarious. I luff Hawkeye and her gun. xD For drabble two: Yeah they were, but Ed was in denial over it. Denial!Ed is just too fun to write. About drabble 6: You give ribbons to the people you like, whether or not they gave you chocolate on Valentine's Day. And I don't think women give men ribbons, but considering there's no woman in RoyEd... Ed'll just have to be the girl in the relationship. White's Day is March 14th, and it's the same day n.n; Drabble 8: Of course he thinks about kissing Roy. Otherwise there would be no RoyEd. Without RoyEd, there's no life worth living and there would be no drabbles. Drabble 14: Their relationship was over. It was a mutual break-up, but they're both upset about it. Eek. Sad. I think I answered all of your questions! Tell me if I missed any. Thanks for the MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF REVIEWS! I love them! n.n

**tinker** - Thanks! I hope you like the rest of my drabbles, too n.n Thanks for the review!


	22. Back

A/N: Drabble number 22! We're about half-way through with these. How do you feel about that?

* * *

_22. Back (135 words)_

Roy had been drifting in between the dream world and reality for about a half hour before he realized something warm was pressing against his back. He frowned, trying to remember what happened the night before.

Coming up blank, he shifted his position so maybe he could see what was in his bed, and his left shoulder was met by cold metal.

Something was definitely off.

Roy carefully sat up and looked down at the warm body next to him.

To his horror (and secret delight), he saw the Fullmetal Alchemist curled up next to him.

Naked.

Completely and totally naked.

'Oh shit,' Roy thought. Then he noticed two sleepy gold eyes staring at him.

Still half-unconscious, Edward said, quite calmly, "What the hell happened last night?"

It wasn't until later that he started screaming.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha! This is what happened before _'Good Morning'_ (drabble 1), when Ed woke up to Roy's face. xD Woo! I have way too much fun with these things.

Reviewer Responses!

**Marii** - I still haven't finished those HavocFuery drabbles and YOU AREN'T ON TO TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME! You're lucky I remembered to update at all. I'm very... addicted to various things. Oh, yes, it's quite possible to fangirl too much. Take, for example... me. x.x; Thanks for the review!

**Imperfexion** - I can do Ed because I act exactly like him :D Roy's harder though. I like to think I have him down pretty good though .. Ed looks girly in general. Sort of. Uh... n.n; Thanks for the review!

**EmeraldKatsEye **- If you look at the English on adult swim, it says "Lieutenant Liza Hawkeye". Personally, I think adult swim is confused. Riza is used way more oO; Blantly! By 'little buddy', you mean Gluttony, right? Blantly... Oo; I will add you! Oh wait, I just did. Thanks for the review! 

**Lady Damali** - Hello again :D! That's okay. I know what that's like. I don't have a lot of time to update these days (stupid addiction to various pairings and video games and Sarah distractions and summer school and etc.) so I have to update really late at night .. Roy's so fun to mess with. Edward is SO MUCH MORE FUN, though. I LOVE messing with Edward. I was so extremely tempted to ask Vic if he knew how EASY it is to mess with Edward and HOW FUN IT IS. Uh, okay, anyway. The only problem with playing with their personalities is keeping them IC. Like, Roy being OOC in Telephone? Yeah. Unpleasant. Thanks for the review!

**Noniechan** - There are so many midnight release parties here. We're just going to the one closest, but the one at Borders seems interesting... Oh well. SHHHH. We don't speak of the veil. I don't think I'd make someone stfu like that if I hated them. I don't even think I'd do that if I had a crush on them. I'm a pansy. I think Spades' drabbles are enough for me for now. Don't get me addicted to anything else! It can't be good for my soul. The thumb that hurt yesterday feels better, but today I stabbed myself right under the nail with a staple ON ACCIDENT and now my other thumb REALLY REALLY hurts. Ow. Thanks for the review!

**FireanIce** - I luff Ed. He is one of my favorite bishies. The other is Roy. Duh :D Thanks for the review!

**CK** - It's hard for me to think of anything other than FMA and HP. That's the only types of fanfics I'm reading right now. RoyEd, HavocFuery and SiriusRemus. I went as James Potter. .. Did I say that already? I was dressed up in robes and stuff in the middle of June (okay, beginning) in the middle of Texas. BAD IDEA. When I saw the movie, I actually didn't remember that much of it. Is that weird? No, I was too busy screaming my head off to remember anything. n.n; Thanks for the review!

**H's D** - I don't like you anymore. Okay, I lied. I'm just jealous TT.TT The only remotely doujinshi-like things that I read was Gravitation Remix and that was done by Maki Murakami so I don't think that counts as doujinshi... My favorite scene? Don't make me choose. I luff the fluff between Raenef and Eclipse (Even though nothing happened. Oh, I'm sad.) Hey, that rhymed! I also luff the funny scenes xD Which there are a lot of. Eee! Rose said that like, everyone died. WTF? Only one guy died and he was dead to begin with... x.x; I've never read/watched Hunter X Hunter n.n; Thanks for the review!

**Love is for Fools** - YAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU SAID! n.n I'm not preordering it x.x; Buying it at midnight... for like 40 bucks. heek. Thanks for the review!

**Loki and Co.** - Eek! I updated n.n; Who/what's Folly? o.o; But I like things that aren't drabbles, too! Eee! Thanks for the review!

**MoonGlitter** - Thanks! n.n I swear to RoyEd, you've said that before o.o; If not, I'm crazy or you got the idea to say it from someone else... Meep! I'll think about it. I really have to be inspired to write something x.x; Thanks for the review!

**Black Hikari** - x3 I noticed all of that. I thought the page thing was hilarious and I am grateful for the massive increase n.n Oh, there's some fandom where that happens all the time... Gravitation! Yuki does that a lot to Shuichi. Well, it works. Thanks for the review!

**SilvernFalcon** - Wow. You haven't reviewed in a while have you? o.o; Lessee. In drabble 18 (Telephone), Roy was being annoying. x3 You have to admit it was very Shu-Yuki though. Oh wait, you don't read Gravi, do you? BLASPHEMY! I want to write a fic where Roy won't even go into the water at the beach or something. Speaking of beach... Hee, remember Beach? x3 Thanks for writing the ending of Overtime for me, by the way. But I did think of what I wanted to happen! -wants some credit- n.n; I really like the idea of Ed using his automail to burn Roy, but it was really unintentional in Hot Day n.n; I want to write one where Ed grabs Roy's hand to help him up and his frozen automail sticks to Roy's skin xD Or maybe some weird alchemy... Hehehe. Thanks for the reviews and I'm pretty sure you were the 200th reviewer. CONGRATULATIONS! I can't spell. Thanks again for reviewing!


	23. Wait a Second

A/N: Drabble 23! -yawn- I need to stop staying up until one AM. Also, I twisted my knee and pulled a muscle playing DDR last night. And I still want to play.

* * *

_23. Wait a Second (120 words)_

"Wait a second."

Roy froze. He hadn't expected Edward to stop him from leaving, especially after he had done something so rash.

He turned slowly, almost afraid of the short alchemist. Suddenly he found himself grabbed by the lapels of his unbuttoned shirt and yanked down to Ed's level. For a moment, he thought maybe Ed had forgiven him...

Instead, he got a metal fist in his face and shoved away roughly, slamming into the wall. Roy rubbed his jaw, wincing. It felt broken.

Edward approached him again and gave Roy a swift kick in the knee with his automail leg and throwing him out the door. "That's the last time you call me by the wrong name, you bastard!"

* * *

A/N: Totally and completely Ellen's fault. xD But I like it anyway. :D Poor Roy. xD This is supposed to be humorous, by the way. I don't want anyone interpreting this as like, angst or drama.

By the way, I'm in a really bad mood. Only a couple of people know why because they were there when it happened... But anyway. I'm really upset and stuff and while I love all of my reviewers, I'm only going to answer a few. The ones that have questions in them. I'll be back to answering everyone soon, though. Maybe even tomorrow if I can manage to cheer up before then.

Some Reviewer Responses!

**H's D** - o.o; Do not. Yeah, but Rose hates everything and thinks everyone dies in everything so like, don't believe her if she tells you stuff. I can barely remember the extras, vaguely, but I remember liking them. x3 I thought the one at the end of volume one was interesting. I liked it. I'm gonna go through all the volumes and pick a favorite part. Oh wait. You know the part with the talking book? xD I liked that part. I loved that book. He was hilarious. Dude, that guy sounds creepy o.o; The other day some hippies asked my friend and I if we wanted to smoke some joints with them. We were like, "uh, no, we have to drive... bye!" and ran off. But they sang a song for us and it was actually pretty good. Uh, anyway. Thanks for the review!

**SoulSister** - Unfortunately, I have already written all 45 drabbles already and none of them are about that... However, I'm planning on trying a few of the themes again, and I may write a drabble about them getting drunk and sleeping together n.n It would be fun. I just have to get my inspiration back. My muse was murdered last night. x.x; Thanks for the review!

Okay there were less questions that I previously thought. That's okay. If I missed a question, please tell me and I'll answer it in the next drabble.


	24. Alone

A/N: We're at drabble #24! Are you excited! I am! Mwahaha!

This took -forever- to get up. FFN wouldn't cooperate, then my computer was like "SCREW YOU" and froze several times... I'm not going to go into detail. It isn't pretty.

* * *

_24. Alone (190 words)_

Edward leaned against the rock, staring at the cloudless night sky, a sad smile playing over his lips.

"Al's getting married tomorrow," he said to no one. "To Winry. They're always so happy these days, and I'm happy for them. Al deserves something like this, after being a suit of armor for so long..."

He looked at his right arm, staring at the flesh that had once been automail and sighed. "Gracia had her baby last week, too. A boy. Hughes wasted no time in taking pictures and showering them all over the office. They named him Devon. They wanted to name him Roy, but..." Ed stopped and shook his head. "Never mind." He stood and faced the stone. "I have to go now, and get ready for the rehearsal dinner. I'm best man, so I'm kind of important..."

Ed stared at the unresponsive stone, and then knelt down and put a hand over the careful lettering. "I feel so alone... I miss you so much... Roy..."

As the tears threatened to fall, Edward stood and walked in the opposite direction, away from the headstone that marked his lover's grave.

* * *

A/N: Eek! I think I just killed Roy. Don't worry! The next one will be happy! I promise!

Uh, a lot of people seemed to not understand what happened in the previous drabble... Roy called out someone ELSE'S name when he and Roy were in bed. Not Fullmetal or Edward or Ed or Ward or Eddie, someone else's name. Everyone get it now? Good.

Reviewer Responses!

**H's D** - Uh... I was gonna say Wolf's Rain but never mind. Wow, no one seems to stay dead in anime. oO; Yeah. I didn't even bother trying. Hehehe... Krayon. Joints are drugs. Yeah, it was original. It was good, too :D Anyway. Thanks for the review!

**Marii** - Hey, I never said he got away with a bruised knee. It was his automail leg, after all. x3 Thanks for the review!

**Noniechan** - Yes, I am a clutz x.x; Not as bad as my cousin though. He can like, stand in the middle of the room and be like, "Hmm, I think I'll pick up that vase over there" and the vase will commit vase-suicide to save itself from being dropping by him. Heehee. I luff Roy. He's so great. He probably just stood there smirking when Ed was yelling at him. xDDD 'Pain', huh? xDDD Roy as uke? I read one of thems once. Ed was on top, but Roy was -still- in control. Yeah, he's good like that. Eh, Ed'll forgive him. He's a teenager and can't last long without the sex x3 I love jealous!Edward. Ed's too fun to mess with. xD You should have been there! Sarah and I were cracking up and Vic was giving us weird looks. It was so great. It's hysterical because, uh... it's hysterical! n.n Thanks for the review!

**Shikha** - o.o; You scare me. Don't worry, the overobsessiveness will wear off (I hope) You don't have to keep thanking me n.n;; I'm glad I could turn another one into a RoyEd/yaoi fan. Thanks for reviewing and massively increasing my review count xD It's equivalent exchange!

**Uchiha Kuraiko** - No, as in someone else's name n.n; Thanks for the review!

**Loki and Co. **- My dog is Hunnie. And she's a pansy :D Thanks for the review!

**Imperfexion** - Yeah... I didn't realize this one would be so misunderstood x.o; Thanks for the review!

**magical-wildgirl** - o.o; You live way up there. We have a few here. A-Kon, Ushicon, AnimeFest, Realmscon... uh... I know there's more, but that's all I can think of off the top of my head. I go to A-Kon and Ushicon and I want to go to AnimeFest. And, yeah, I like Tamora Pierce. I've read all her books. I luff them. My favorite is still the Immortals series, though. I just luff Daine and Numair n.n Thanks for the reviews!

**SilentStalkeroftheBishies** - Oh yeah, that's a popular theme. Lover A dies, Lover B commits suicide... -blank stare- -holds Roy in front of me- Now you can't! You'd hit Roy :D Oh uh... Roy and Ed were... look up above the reviewer responses. That should help. n.n; Thanks for the reviews!

**RejectedAndLoved** - What if he wasn't cheating on you? o.o; Iunno, I call people by the wrong name all the time... I'm not usually (ever) having sex with them, but whatever n.n I'm really new to DDR (a week) so I'm still on light, but apparently I'm really good for a beginner. But, who knows, I may actually suck. I like to think I'm good though n.n Thanks for the review!

**Alana-StarSugarCat** - Heh, I don't think there's going to be a next time for Roy and Ed... x3 Poor Roy. BWAHAHAHA. Thanks for the review!

**wolfgirl16** - They've -all- been funny? Including the one where Ed dies and Roy goes crazy? The one where Roy and Ed broke up? The one... uh, that's it for the not funny ones .. I am hungry and want some ramen. That was random, sorry n.n; Thanks for the review!


	25. Beach

A/N: Drabble 25! 20 more left!

Yeah, I'm updating twice today. I had nothing better to do. Other than play DDR. Why didn't I play DDR instead? I'm learning Matsuri (sp?) Japan right now :D I should finish learning Rhythm and Police first... Oh well. :D

Yeah, I'm still going to update tomorrow. Blame Marii for the double update. She wouldn't leave me alone with the "DO IT!"s. Oh, and Taisa, 'cause I asked and she said yes. So there.

* * *

_25. Beach (199 words)_

Edward loved the beach. It was quite possibly one of favorite places on Earth (second to the library.) So, of course, when Roy ordered that he and his cronies take a week-long vacation to the beach, Ed did not complain. Sure, it meant taking a break from the Stone, but as long as he got to see the colonel's naked torso...

_No, no, NO! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_ Edward shook his head to rid himself of the images, and tried to remember what he'd been thinking. Unfortunately, the image of Roy shirtless crept back into his mind, blocking all rational thought. Edward drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, as if the fetal position would make the picture disappear.

"I thought you said you loved the beach, Fullmetal."

"Yeah, but --" Edward made the mistake of looking up.

There was Roy Mustang, in all his naked torso glory, standing over the blonde alchemist. It looked as though he had just come out of the water and was soaking wet, his hair clumped together and dripping, the water droplets rolling over his muscular torso...

Roy smirked. "Like what you see?"

Edward just blushed.

* * *

A/N: Uh... someone inspired the ending to this. SilvernFalcon. Yes. It was her. All her. MWAHAHA:shot:

Reviewer Responses!

**H's D** - I love Krayon's name xD Bwahaha. It fits him :D Wolf's Rain is pretty good but it's SO HARD to keep up with. If you decide to watch it, don't miss ANY episodes and pay attention to all of them. Anyway, it's about these wolves that can look like humans but they don't actually turn INTO humans... It's hard to explain. Anyway, the whole point is for them to find this place called Paradise, which is, uh, a paradise for wolves. oO; It's actually pretty good, just hard to follow. Thanks for the review!

**Lady Idhril **- Uh, I don't know. My friends are all like "He said RIZA!" but I don't like RoyRiza so I say, no, he didn't x.x; Oh, that's good n.n I hope YOU feel better soon! That's a really great image n.n Hehehe. Thanks for the review and the image! n.n

**CK** - Oh, it's okay. I'm feeling better already! Rping and DDR and reading fluffy HavocFuery drabbles and dirty RoyEd things... Yeah... n.n Hehehe... This is -sort of- based on a drabble I read where Roy called Edward 'Alphonse'... but that turned out a bit differently. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**EmeraldKatsEye** - Oh, you'll forgive me. I hope. I mean, look at the great denial!Edward I wrote! Denial!Edward makes everything better n.n Thanks for the review!

**Marii** - Yeah, I noticed that x.x; People should kill Ed less. And well, not kill Roy more... just kill Ed less. o.o; Heehee. Thanks for the review! n.n

**Uchiha Kuraiko** - This one happy enough? n.n Hee. Denial!Edward. YAY! Thanks for the review!

**FireanIce** - I don't LIKE to kill people, but I do it anyway. And I can't make any promises. I already wrote all the drabbles. I'm trying to figure out if I killed anyone in future drabbles... Uh, I make no promises x.x; Thanks for the review!

**SilentStalkeroftheBishies** - o.o; Uh, gomen? n.n;; Hi magical-wildgirl! n.n You can only leave one review? What? oO; I only update once a day, though n.n; I love Daine. I wrote a fanfic based on the lives of her daughter and son (Sarra and Rikash) but I never finished posting it. It was pretty good, too x.x; Oh well. I'm a lazy bum. Thanks for the review!

**Loki and Co.** - I don't think I wrote any where they were both dead... I could though, if you wanted :D I hope you liked this one better than yesterday's. Thanks for the review!

**MoonGlitter** - Thanks! That's okay. I always forget what I tell people and tell them the same things like, five times in a row oO; Thanks for the review!

**Love is for Fools** - Well, it's good to know you thought it was depressing. I would hate for you to think it was happy. o.o; No, really, I would worry about you. Thanks for the review! x3

**Black Hikari** - You know what? That was one of my original ideas. However, Ellen was all "ROY CALLED HIM BY THE WRONG NAME!" and I was like "EEE IDEA!" and that came out. Yeah, I know. Just like, in m-pregs, it's usually Ed that's pregnant. Not that I read those oO; You can tell by the summaries, though n.n;; If I ever wrote an m-preg (not happening), I'd make Roy be pregnant oO; Let's stop talking about that. No one seemed to get that Roy called Ed by the wrong name in bed! Rawr! Did I write it confusedly? I wouldn't know, the person that checks to see if my drabbles are good enough or not helped me come up with the idea (Ellen) so she understood it. Oh well. Thanks for the review!

I'ma go play DDR now.


	26. Name

A/N: Drabble 26! I bet y'all are getting tired of me telling you what drabble we're at.

* * *

_26. Name (176 words)_

The only time Roy ever heard Edward say his first name was when they were secluded in Roy's bedroom, with the door shut and locked, and the curtains pulled shut, and even then it was whispered or moaned. Roy honestly doubted Edward even realized he was saying it because he was usually drunk with passion or just plain drunk.

The Fullmetal Alchemist made it quite clear that their relationship was limited to the bedroom, and that there would be no dates, no public displays of affection, no Valentine's Day or White's Day, and no one but the two of them knowing about it. He was extremely strict with these rules, and glared menacingly at Roy every time he said something remotely affection outside of the locked bedroom.

Edward didn't want to get attached, and Roy understood completely. He just wished Edward would open up a little. After all, everyone needed some non-familial love in their life. It was just a risk Edward didn't want to take.

Roy never knew that unrequited love hurt could so much.

* * *

A/N: That turned out more angsty and sucky than I had hoped. Actually, in my head, it ended rather fluffily. Unfortunately, once I start writing, my fingers take over and they'll write what they want, not what I want. They're so controlling.

Reviewer Responses!

**Marii** - Heehee. Washboard abs. Anyway, it was a majority vote that I should update twice. x.x; Plus I was bored. GIVE ME MY MAN PORN.

**Alana-StarSugarCat** - Thank you and sorry for making you cry. Sort of :D Thanks for the review!

**Imperfexion** - Yeah I know x.x; I wrote it at one AM and slowly so I forgot what I'd said before. I plan on going back and replacing a few words, but not right now. I'm answering reviews :D Thanks for YOUR review, by the way!

**EmeraldKatsEye** - He is. :D Soon enough? Thanks for the review!

**Shikha** - Oh come on. You didn't know I kill characters often? It's like my favorite past time. -is kidding- o.o; I'm glad that Beach made up for the deathdrabble. Thanks for the review!

**LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker** - Thanks! Did I inspire you or did you randomly decide to write one? o.o; Thanks for the review!

**FireanIce** - You'd rather see Roy without a shirt than Roy naked? o.o; Are you sure that's what you meant to say? Thanks for the review!

**H's D** - So do I :D That's why I used it n.n Heh. I wanna take that quiz! Krayon really scares me. He's like... crayony. Of course I like pocky! Thanks for the review!

**Uchiha Kuraiko** - You know he's just flaunting because he knows Ed's attracted to him. I luff Roy, he's so great. Thanks for the review!

**RejectedAndLoved - **Aw, poor Ed. He's repressing his pervertedness. He's going to explode one day and like, have sex with Roy and Roy's gonna be like WTF just happened! But he'll enjoy it xD LET THE FEELINGS FLOW, EDWARD! Thanks for the review!

**CK** - xD YAY FOR NAKED!ROY! I mean half naked!Roy. Of course that's what I meant. n.n; That was supposed to be the point of it, but you're the only one who did it. Congrats! Thanks for the review!

**Loki and Co.** - Okay then n.n; Nope. Especially when Roy is half-naked! YAY for half naked!Roy! I don't want to write Ed dancing around with an IPod 'cause I don't do modern things with FMA unless I'm really desperate x.x; Gomen, but thanks for the review!


	27. Sleeping Face

A/N: 27th Drabble. 27 is my favorite number. I don't know why. It's just such a great number. I was born on the 26th of September. My aunt was born on the 27th. I wish I was born on the 27th.

* * *

_27. Sleeping Face (166 words)_

Edward's most favorite thing to do in the world was watch Roy sleep. Not just in bed, either. He'd watch him take naps on the couch, or fall asleep on his paperwork, or when he'd curl up in a chair and fall asleep, clutching a book to his chest.

It was the only time the Flame Alchemist looked innocent and carefree. The worry lines that bordered his eyes and lips during the day faded, and the gray hair that had appeared over the years looked more like highlights from the lamp. The hard look in his eyes was gone, and his mouth, permanently set in a frown, would curl into a sleepy smile that did illegal things to his heart.

Edward reached out and brushed a lock of salt-and-pepper hair away from the colonel's face, his fingertips gently brushing his temple, and Roy let out a pleased sigh, leaning into the touch. Edward smiled.

It was definitely his most favorite thing to do in the world.

* * *

A/N: Not my best, but passable. They're older in this, in case you couldn't tell by the fact that Roy is getting GRAY HAIR! Oh no! Eee! Our favorite alchemist is aging! The taller of the two favorites, at least. :D Don't tell Ed I said that. 

Dearest Readers,

I have Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. It hurts a whole lot. I am typing this with one hand and it is taking a while. The before and after A/Ns, along with the drabble, are all pretyped and ready to be uploaded, minus the reviews. So I didn't type anything from above today. I shouldn't even be typing this. I will not be able to respond to reviews until tomorrow, when I have Sarah to help me type them. However, last night, before I realized I had CTS (my hand had been hurting for a while, I just didn't think about it), I managed to respond to a few reviews. That's why there are a few reviewer responses. And here they are:

Reviewer Responses! (well, the first four)

**EmeraldKatsEye** - Oh, sorry did you want fluff? How's this for fluff? Don't gag on the fluff. You won't be able to read fluff in the future if you gag on THIS fluff. And I've got some good fluff coming up, too. I think. Yep, good fluff. Uh, anyway. Thanks for the review!

**Xueyan **- Geez, if you feel sorry for Roy now, wait 'til we get to... Oh, uh, never mind. Aw, he just wants Ed to luff him. Hello Imperfexion :D Thanks for the review!

**Marii - **YAY! MAN PORN! -clings- Wait, who's 'we'?

**Black Hikari** - No idea. New subject! So how about them... -insert random sports team here-. oO; Uh, yeah. YAY FOR PERVERTED-DENIAL!EDWARD! I luff Roy. He's such a bastard but you know he luffs Ed ;D Oh, right, and Roy in all of his naked torso glory x3 Hehehe... Thanks for the review!

Excuse me. I'm going to go cry now.


	28. Beginning

A/N: Number 28. Whee. I'ma go play DDR.

* * *

_28. Beginning (256 words)_

Edward sighed, leaning his forehead against the cool glass of the car window. Next to him, Roy was resting back, staring at the dull ceiling of the car.

They'd been like this for a half-hour, after arguing for two hours. They were trapped in a car together, in the middle of nowhere, during horrible rainstorm.

"Mustang..." Edward said, his voice dull. "When is Havoc getting back?"

"I don't know... He's probably stuck somewhere because of the rain..." Roy answered, his voice just as dull.

The two alchemists were silent for a while, and then Edward spoke again.

"Roy."

Roy almost jumped at being addressed by his first name. "Yeah?" He looked at the younger man.

Edward was staring at him. "Why do you always make fun of me?"

The colonel frowned at the question, then smirked. "Because it's fun."

Ed looked disappointed. "Oh."

"What? Were you hoping me to say something like 'to hide how I really feel about you'?"

"A little."

Roy gaped openly, but quickly turned it into a smirk. "Well, you never know, Fullmetal. I could have been lying before."

Edward glared at Roy. "You're making fun of me again."

The older alchemist shrugged. "I might be." Then he leaned over, grabbing Ed's arms. "I might not be."

Edward opened his mouth to protest, but Roy covered it with his own. When he pulled away, Ed was left in a daze.

He recovered quickly. "Are you trying to start something!" he snapped.

Roy smirked. "I might be," he said, and kissed Edward again.

* * *

A/N: Remember how I said that drabble 10, Station, would be my only drabble that was over 199 words? Well, I lied. o.o; I like this drabble so much the way it is, though, and it was actually over 300 when I first wrote it... It wasn't much different, just a few sentences, and there was more about how horrible the rainstorm was... But I couldn't bring myself to delete any more words. So I'm afraid you're just going to have to deal with the fact that it's longer than 199 words x3

Hello, I am Sarah, Erica is making me do this, so for the love of me, make these short!

Reviewer Responses!

**Marii **- Are you aware that carpal tunnel syndrome doesn't go away? (note from Sarah: and she said she would whine about it 'til it did -.- ) Actually, I'm not typing, Sarah is (HUZZA). And anyone that plays DDR with their hands, is probably not playing DDR. I think I'm out of man porn TT.TT Thanks for the review!

**EmeraldKatsEye** - Yes, lots of fluff (I am choking on it). I might write that but uh, I can't really think of a plot. Thanks for the review! 

**H's D **- Congratulations on being the 300th reviewer! (Save me from the Erica...) Carpal tunnel syndrome doesn't ever go away TT.TT I is sad... And I'm typing this because Sarah decided to talk on the phone instead -glare- So if my hand falls off, blame her. I'll still update every day, I just can't guarantee that I'll be able to answer reviews every day... TT.TT Thanks for the review!

**Yandoryn** - Why did you stop reviewing at drabble nine? oO; And I have not been stalking you. Have you been implanting memories in my head? oO; Thanks for the reviews!

**Xueyan** - Because God made it that way. Whether you believe in her or not. Thanks for the review!

**LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker **- I can type. It just hurts REALLY BAD. -is forced off the computer by Sarah- She is hurting herself for you guys! George Clooney has salt and pepper hair and apparently he is pretty popular. Thanks for the review!

**Selah1** - Eee! I'm jealous! (Sarah just learned how to spell jealous!) Stupid 26th. Yeah it would suck if my hand had fallen off before I noticed (No, she would notice, then whine.) Thanks for the review!

**Black Hikari **- I luff teh fluff! Carpal Tunnel apparently doesn't go away. -is very mad about that (and now blaming me!)- Thanks for the review!

**CK **- Carpal Tunnel. No, it's not fixable TT.TT (STOP CORRECTING MY TYPING!) I think Roy would look good with gray hair, but like, only salt and pepper, not all gray, like grandpa. Thanks for the review!

I'M FREE!


	29. Miserable

A/N: Drabble 29! Woo. We're almost done. Eee... TT.TT

* * *

_29. Miserable (142 words)_

There was only one word to describe how the alchemist was feeling right now: miserable.

He had walked in on his lover laying in bed with another person. No, not another person. A _woman_. After all the reassurance that he wasn't into women at all, that it was just a show he put on... He never knew anything could hurt so much.

He should have known. All the signs were there. Coming home late with his clothes askew... The reluctance to sleep with the one he called his lover... The constant look of guilt in his eyes. It was so _obvious_. How could he not have seen it? He was working late... Yeah, right.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice cracking.

With a shake of his head, Roy turned and left, trying to erase the memory of the golden eyes of betrayal.

* * *

A/N: HA! Did I trick you! Did you think it was Roy cheating on Edward! HAHAHA! Uh, anyway. This was the last drabble I wrote. It took me WAY TOO LONG to come up with this. Thank you, Marii, for helping me with the idea! You were my inspiration :D

Reviewer Responses!

**RejectedAndLoved** - I type ALL THE TIME. If I'm not typing, I'm playing video games. I really abuse my left hand. x.x; No, I'm still going to update and stuff. It's just going to take me longer to respond to reviews. No one but me is going to notice though n.n; Hee, I would luff to watch Roy sleep :D Thanks for the review!

**LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker** - He is a bastard and I love him for it x3 confused!Edward is so fun. There are very few versions of Edward that aren't fun. For example, uh... dead!Edward isn't much fun. Uh. Then there's that one... lemme get back to you on that. I'll be as nice as possible but just typing this probably isn't helping n.n; I'm really hoping that it's not carpal tunnel syndrome. Doctor's appointment on Monday! GRR. Thanks for the review!

**Marii** - Finally n.n; I luff that drabble, too. Sarah says "what?" and gives me a blank expression. I will send her back to her smut now. Which is probably what she's distracted by. x3 I found some new man porn! It was RoyEd and then there was one RoyAl but don't ask why I read it. I was desperate x.x; I like playing DDR 'cause it's the only thing I can do without DESTROYING MY HAND. Anyway... Thanks for the review!

**Loki and Co. **- It really does TT.TT o.o; Calm down, Kalicos n.n; I'm still updating everyday! I just can't guarantee if I can respond to reviews or not. I've already had to stop several times. Sarah's not here today, so I have to do it myself TT.TT Thanks for the review!

**H's D** - It's my left hand. I only use it when I'm typing or playing video games. It's okay n.n; I'm doing this by choice, so it's not your fault. I'd taken the pocky quiz already. I got Cap Cap Ice Cream Cookies xD I'm too cool for pocky. I think that's hilarious. Yes I do! And you helped! n.n YAY! I hope my hand stays attached too, 'cause I don't think we have automail in this world... .. Thanks for the review!

**CK** - Yeah, it's fixable. With surgery. EEK! I don't want to have surgery! TT.TT I'll only do it if the doctor orders me to. xD Yeah, one of my friends who reads my drabbles to make sure they don't suck, when I told her that I wanted to cut back on the words, told me that the readers probably wanted longer drabbles. Is that true? My next set of drabbles are longer. Well, some of them. I don't have a real limit on those though. Just "not long" :D Thanks for the review!

**Black Hikari** - Hehehe. I should write a follow-up drabble. SHH, don't tell anyone, but I'm planning on writing some companion drabbles and putting them at the end of these drabbles :D Oh, and I want to retry a few themes, so those will be there too. YAY! And yes, carpal tunnel does hurt. OWWWW. TT.TT Thanks for the review!

**Xueyan** - Not my drabbles. Or at least the ones in this series. I'm pretty good at DDR for a beginner. It's so much fun n.n Thanks for the review!

**SoulSister** - Heh, thanks n.n I luff fluff. YAY FLUFF. I wanted to write some fluff at school today but it turned into smut -wonders how that happened.- Oh well. I guess I'm just going to have to get used to having it 'cause I'm not getting the surgery to get rid of it unless it's absolutely necessary. Thanks for the review!

**Love is for Fools** - I don't do pain medicine. I just deal with it. Oddly enough, when I finished typing your name, my hand seized up and I'm having to type this with one hand. x.x; I love kisses too n.n Wish I could write a proper kiss x.x; xD Nice quote, by the way. Thanks for the review!


	30. Restraint

A/N: Drabble 30. Only 15 more after this... Neee...

This drabble was co-written with my friend Ellen, who is the best other than the fact that she's a vegan. Don't get me started on that. Growl.

* * *

_30. Restraint (199 words)_

Edward looked over the top of his menu, distracted by a quiet giggle coming from a nearby table. Two girls were ogling Roy, batting their eyelashes and trying to get the older man's attention. Ed glared at them, but was slightly relieved when Roy didn't pay any attention to them.

The relief was short-lived, however, for when Roy's eyes trailed to where Edward was glowering, he waved at the two girls, who promptly dissolved into giggles. Edward turned his harsh look on his lover and was torn between kicking Roy under the table and transmuting the girls into frogs. Ugly frogs.

"Restrain yourself, Edward," Roy said calmly, ignoring Ed's glare, his eyes returning to the menu. "They're just girls."

Not convinced, Ed put a fist on the table. "I'm not jealous or anything," he denied.

"Of course not," Roy added, looking subtly over the menu at the girls. The two giggled again, looking at each other.

Ed didn't miss the glance and pulled the menu from Roy's face, glaring at the two girls while he gave the Flame Alchemist a sloppy kiss.

Roy pulled the menu out of Ed's hands saying, "I thought I told you to restrain yourself."

* * *

A/N: I luff this drabble so much. I wrote most of it, but Ellen rewrote it so that it was 199 words. Or something like that. Our writing styles are pretty similar, too, so I don't think you can tell what sentences she rewrote... I made her keep "The relief was short-lived" though. x3 Uh, anyway. I luff this drabble. LUFF IS TOO A WORD!

Sorry, my dear reviewers. I have carpal tunnel in my right hand now as well and I'm trying to rest it as much as possible. Mainly because the BRACE IS MAKING IT DIFFICULT. I considered not posting at all, but I figured a drabble without reviews is better than a late drabble. Or is it? You tell me.

Uh, there's just one thing I want to point out to **Alana-StarSugarCat**: It was Ed cheating on Roy, not Roy cheating on Ed n.n; To everyone else... Thanks for the reviews! I'll respond to them individually next time, I promise!


	31. Body Temperature

A/N: Drabble 31. There is no 31st of February... -cackles- Inside joke.

* * *

_31. Body Temperature (118 words)_

Edward's favorite time of day was morning, when the sun was just barely peeking over the trees and was leaking through the thin curtains. He especially liked mornings in the winter, and the whole bedroom was chilled. Then, he could snuggle up to a sleeping Roy for warmth, and he would smile in his sleep, and Edward could just watch him and revel in his body heat.

When the older alchemist woke up, he would draw Ed closer into his arms and they would cuddle under the covers, exchanging lazy kisses and soft caresses, not worrying about work, not thinking about alchemy, just laying together in the quiet, still, icy morning, wrapped up in each other's body heat.

* * *

A/N: You guys better thank Ellen superly because I'm not at home and I left the disk that had all my drabbles on it at home and she had a copy and gave it to me. SAY THANK YOU TO ELLEN!

I know I said I was going to respond to reviews but I'm going to have to break my promise... I thought I was going to get a brace for my hand today and it was for the right hand and I need it for my left... I'M SO SORRY TT.TT! Just one big huge THANK YOU! to all of my reviewers! I love you guys! n.n


	32. Do You Like?

A/N: 32nd drabble! Woo!

* * *

32. Do you like? (183 words)

"Do you like ice cream?"

Edward cringed. "No, it has milk in it." He paused for a moment, and then said, "Do you like winter?"

"No," Roy answered. "When it snows, it's hard for me to get a spark. Do you like spring?"

Ed shook his head. "That's when Al starts bringing in all the orphaned kittens and we end up having to keep them for days because it's raining too hard to let them go." He adjusted himself in his seat. "Do you like cats?"

This was a game the two alchemists played, started unknowingly one day when they were both stuck working overtime. It was the only time they ever got along, and no one knew of the game's existence.

"No," the colonel answered. "They think for themselves too much." There was a moment during which Roy studied Ed, and then a smirk glided across his lips. "Do you like me?"

It was silent for a few moments, but it wasn't a hesitant silence. It was a contemplative silence as Edward turned the question over his mind. Finally, he answered.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: I don't really like this drabble, but the topic was weird. x.o; You're just going to have to deal with it. Rawr.

Reviewer Responses! (I know, finally!)

**Orenji Yoh-Chan** - Oh, are they really the best? n.n; They can't be that good. But thank you! I don't think it's going to get better, but the pain will go away with magical nurse kisses xD Do you know Marii? She did the same thing o.o; I've been typing almost every single day for several years now. I'm glad you liked my drabbles so much! n.n I didn't know it was possible to squeal for an hour x3 Thanks for the review!

**Marii** - Ellen says "You're welcome." :D I should be getting a brace tomorrow. Instead of the ghetto one Sarah made me (I was grateful but it was rather painful to wear). I rather like that drabble, even if Roy and Ed are kinda OOC. I can't really see them being all fluffy together. Anyone that can write those two as fluff and keep them in character are very good writers x.x; Thanks for the review!

**Alana-StarSugarCat** - Ellen says "You're welcome." :D Thanks for the review!

**Xueyan** - Ellen says "You're welcome, even if you don't know if you should thank me or not" x3 Heh, I wouldn't mind being in Roy's place, either. n.n Thanks for the review!

**Kayu Silver** - I'm not rewriting it. I like it how it is. Sorry if you think it should have a different outcome. Thanks for the review, though n.n

**H's D** - Ellen says "You're welcome." n.n Wait, she's grounded BECAUSE you pushed her out the window? oO; How does that work? Heh, I don't show anyone my back. Not since Sarah discovered the game of Koncho... x.x; It's okay, I'm getting a real brace tomorrow that will fit my hand n.n At least, I hope I am o.o; Thanks for the review!

**GalaticHitchhiker42** - Aw, it's not that good n.n; You're going to make my ego go from this: . to this: O n.n; Thanks for the review!

**Uchiha Kuraiko** - Heh, I was watching Naruto when I got the email for this review x3 Oddly enough, it was a Sasuke-centric scene. I thought that was interesting o.O; Thanks for the review!

**LeoOsaka Bakura's Stalker **- Hee! If you draw it, you have to show it to me! n.n Thanks for the review!

**Back of Beyond** - You're the second person that's said that o.o; Thank you for the review! My ego just doubled in size n.n;

**Mistress Sprite** - Yeah, I know, finally, right? x3 Since I got so much rest with my hands the past two days, they haven't been hurting -much- today (I would be lying if I said they didn't hurt at all, though). Thanks for the review!

**My Pretty Tiger** - I'm glad that you and your mum like my drabbles, and I hope you enjoy them in the future n.n Thanks for the review!

**Loki and Co.** - Ellen says "You're welcome." n.n Winter doesn't excuse you from anything here. Stupid living in the middle of Texas... x.x; Thanks for the review!


	33. Instinct

A/N: Drabble numero 33! Yay!

Thank you, Sarah, for the idea! But I wrote every word of this, she just said "What if Roy was really proud of his instincts?" and then I came up with the rest. The part with Edward and such. She demanded that I give her credit for the initial inspiration though.

* * *

_33. Instinct (193 words)_

Roy Mustang prided himself on his natural instinct for danger. It had saved him several times, especially during the Ishbal rebellion. It didn't only apply to danger, either. He could sense when someone was trying to scare or surprise him.

As soon as he told Edward this, he, of course, became _determined_ to scare Roy. At first, it had been rather obvious, as every time Roy left his office when Fullmetal was in town, he would pop out of no where. Roy would see it coming a mile away, and Ed would be disappointed.

One day, it all stopped. Ed didn't pop out from behind desks, or attack him from behind. After six months, Roy didn't even bother preparing himself.

Eight months after the last 'surprise' attack, Edward stared at him from across the desk as he handed in his report. "Nothing," he said dully.

"Ah, well," Roy said, knowing full well there had been nothing. "It was a good le--" He was cut off roughly by Ed grabbing him and covering his lips with his own.

When he pulled away, Edward was smirking at the shocked expression Roy wore. "Got you."

* * *

A/N: Some of the wording is a little awkward, yes, BUT I LOVE THIS DRABBLE. HAHAHA. "Got you!" xD Okay I'm shutting up now.

I went to the doctor and she told me not to type. So I can't type. So no reviewer responses. GOMEN EVERYONE! I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	34. Scratch slash Nail Clippers

A/N: 34th Drabble! Only 11 left to go! Will we make it! I think so! I already have the 45th written, anyway! But you don't know what it is yet! Bwaha! I do! I wrote it! -gets smacked- Okay, go read o.o;

* * *

_34. Scratch/Nail Clippers (93 words)_

Edward carefully opened the gift from Roy, slightly worried since the man had been half-glaring, half-laughing when he'd given it to him. Peeling back the wrapping paper revealed a small box, plain and boring and brown and the size of his thumb. Ed contemplated the contents for a few seconds before opening it to reveal...

Nail clippers.

Edward frowned and picked the clippers out of his box. Then he spotted the small, folded note. He lifted and unfolded it, reading:

'The scratches on my back are getting harder to explain away. 

_Love,_

Roy'

* * *

A/N: Hehehe. I love Roy so much.

Congratulations to **Alana-StarSugarCat** for being the 400th reviewer! n.n


	35. Address

A/N: Drabble 35! Only 10 more left. Neee... TT.TT

* * *

_35. Address (199 words)_

Edward stared at the paper in his hands, then tossed it aside carelessly.

A few moments later, he picked it up and discreetly shoved it in his pocket. Only Ed's definition of discreetly was shoving it into his pocket with an annoyed grunt and glared at whatever happened to be in front of him.

Roy had given Edward his address. The address to his new place. Not like Ed had even visited his old place. Why would the new place be any different?

According to the colonel, it had a bigger library, a large patio, two stories... and an extra bedroom. Ed blushed lightly at the last one.

Why would he care about all that? It's not like he was going to go visit him or anything.

...Although he did need to look up something about plant alchemy. Yes, that was it. Plant alchemy. Roy's new library was sure to have something on that, right?

That was the only reason, the ONLY reason, he decided to go to Roy's house. The ONLY reason. To look up... what was it again? Plant alchemy.

He conveniently forgot that the Central military library had an entire section dedicated to that particular alchemy.

* * *

A/N: Uh, I have no idea. I just had this image of Roy giving Ed his address. The rest just came. Leave me alone. 

I'm getting a brace tomorrow, which means I can start typing again! YAY!


	36. Bloody Injury

A/N: Drabble numbre trente-six!

Edward has his limbs back in this one! It wouldn't make sense if he still had an automail arm xD

* * *

_36. Bloody Injury (132 words)_

Roy held in a laugh as he watched Edward try to sign his name on a few forms. The signature came out messy and child-like, since Fullmetal was using his left hand to write, instead of his preferred right hand.

"Shut up, Mustang," he growled, flinging the pen at the sniggering colonel as soon as he'd finished using it. "It's your fault I'm like this, anyway."

"My fault?" Roy stopped laughing to speak.

"I wouldn't have cut my hand if you hadn't decided Hughes' couch would be a good place to--"

"Okay, I get it! How was I supposed to know he kept daggers in his cushions?" Roy asked, and quickly dissolved into snickering again. Edward just glared and stomped out of the room, plotting ways to get his lover back.

* * *

A/N: What are they doing having sex on Hughes' couch? I have no idea. And why would he put daggers in his couch when he has such a young daughter? Nobody knows. You'll just have to figure those two things out on your own.

It was originally a sprained wrist, but then I noticed that it said "bloody injury" and had to change it. Oh well.


	37. Distance

A/N: 37 is a nice number, don't you think so? -weird mood-

Gomen, readers! I was at my grandparent's house yesterday and I forgot my drabble disk x.x; So I couldn't update them. I hope you forgive me!

_37. Distance (167 words)_

"Edward, quit moping and come eat dinner," Winry said, glaring at the melancholy alchemist.

"Oh, leave him alone, Winry," Al said, already stuffing his face. "He just misses his boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ed snapped at his brother. "And I don't miss him! I'm glad we're so far apart!"

"His boyfriend?" the mechanic asked. "You mean the colonel?"

"Mustang is not my boyfriend!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ed," Al smirked. "Is _lover_ the right word?"

"Shut up! I'm not involved with that bastard!"

"Do you think they got into a fight before you two left Central?" Winry asked, thoughtful finger on her chin.

"Probably. It seems all they do is fight, even if they are sleeping together," Al said, setting his fork down.

"Both of you, shut up! We aren't sleeping together! I hate Mustang!"

"So what did you two fight about?" Winry looked at Edward.

"He was flirting with Haw-- Damnit!" Edward stood up and stormed out of the room.

Al and Winry burst out laughing.

A/N: It took entirely too long for me to write that ending. I have NO IDEA WHY. But it did. I love this drabble. Except the ending. -glares at last sentence- Denial!Edward and jealous!Edward are so fun to write. And read. I love denial!Edward so much. He's hilarious in Kataomoi (which everyone should read, it's a great fic, really. I'm not just saying that 'cause I'm the beta reader, either. I really do love it) Uh, anyway.

Uh, thanks for all the info on which hand Edward uses to write with. oO; I have no words for the amount of reviews I got telling me that he's left handed...

Folding paper stars is the freggin' most addictive thing ever. I just bought $7 worth of paper star paper (Redundant Captain Redundancy!) ...

Oh and of course... **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAT! **Everyone say happy birthday to Kat!


	38. Control

A/N: Drabble 38. Mwahaha! -.- Go read.

Gomen for not updating again n.n; I once again left my drabble disk at home... Also, it took like, five tries to upload this thing. Stupid FFN.

**EVERYONE READ THIS!** Hey, reviewers and readers! I noticed a lot of people don't seem to read my author's notes and while I don't -care- most of the time, sometimes it has something Iunno, IMPORTANT in there. Like in drabble 36, I said, in my author's notes, that Ed had his limbs back and people still asked me about his automail. oO; That's just one example. Anyway, you don't have to read them in detail, just sort of scan them... Author's notes are there for a reason n.n; Thanks for your time!

* * *

_38. Control (192 words)_

Roy Mustang liked to be in control. With his suave personality and smooth words, it was easy to control humans in politics. With his quick fingers and playful tongue, it was easy to control women in bed.

He had the world in the palm of his hand, only no one knew it was there. This made it much easier, but no one ever suspected the ever-loyal Roy Mustang.

Roy's greatest fear, however, was that control being taken away.

When he met Edward Elric, it was expected that he, too, would bend to Roy's will unknowingly. And when he was young, he was predictable and Roy used that often.

The older Ed got, however, the less control Roy had. He continued to make Edward think that he was Roy's puppet, and Ed had been believing that for so long, he accepted that as truth.

Edward unwittingly took over Roy's life, making him easily agree to any request. He dominated every aspect of the Colonel, even in bed. He had complete and total control over everything, and as Roy lay next to a panting, sweating, _naked_ Edward, he found he didn't mind too much.

* * *

A/N: Uh... that was not as good as I hoped it would be. I wrote it during my English final though. DURING my English final. Meaning I interrupted my essay to WRITE THIS DRABBLE.

Stupid addictions.

Reviewer Responses! YAY! (no, I don't have a brace yet but I'm getting tired of not being able to answer reviews x.x;)

**Orenji Yoh-Chan** - I love Al so much. He's the most adorable suit of armor out there. Of course, he wasn't a suit of armor in that drabble... But he's still adorable! Yay! I have a strong disliking for Ed/Winry. As in, uh, I hate it n.n; I do like Winry though. With Al. oO; I don't like RoyRiza, either, and I died a little inside when I wrote that Roy was flirting with Hawkeye, but then I decided that he wasn't flirting, Ed's just overprotective and jealous x3 Yay for jealous!Edward! Thanks for not being mad at me and thanks for the review!

**Marii **- Denial!Ed, jealous!Ed and nervous!Ed are my favorites, but I also enjoy a good smart ass!Ed. xD I swear I'll get started on those Roy and Ed character studies one day! Thanks for the review!

**SoulSister** - Hehe, I love Ed so much. He's so fun to screw with. n.n Thanks for the review!

**koolmint26** - Don't let him hear you say that xD He'd lose the temper he denies that he has. Thanks for the review!

**SnarkyKat** - Hee, thanks n.n HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY AND I HOPE YOU DO WELL AT YOUR FIRST DAY OF WORK! You better not forget about me AND I DEMAND THAT YOU TELL ME WHERE TO FIND GRAVITATION VOLUME TWELVE Thanks for the review!

**Xueyan** - I love that face Ed gets when he's annoyed and angry. Hehehe. xD Thanks for the review!

**Back of Beyond** - Thanks! I'm glad you liked them! Thanks for the review!

**Daft Bugger** - Oh it gets better... Hehehe... -looks at next drabble- Oh, er, uhm. Never mind. n.n; Thanks for the review!

**Alana-StarSugarCat **- It's like that game where you say a word and then the other person says a word and you just keep going until they spill their secret! xD I gotta try that sometime... Thanks for the review!

**crazykitsune17**- I want to redo the ending so bad but that takes, you know, effort. And energy. And other stuff I don't have. xD Thanks for the review!

...- Uh, well, Mr. or Ms. Nameless, read the a/n before the drabble and you'll discover that ED HAD HIS LIMBS BACK IN THAT ONE -twitch-

**Mistress Sprite** - I like 27 better than ANY NUMBER EVER. Rawr. I have made so many paper stars. I went through three reams of star paper in about three hours. I have my star-making time down to 35 seconds. -proud- Thanks for the review!

**queenphoenix** - I don't get it. Why are they 'gross' and 'sick'? I don't know if I like my drabbles being called that... Even if you do enjoy them... Thanks for the review!


	39. Ten

A/N: We're at the 39th drabble! The last of the 30s. We're going to be in the 40s next! Are you excited! ARE YOU!

* * *

_39. Ten (199 words)_

Ten days. He'd been missing for _ten goddamn days._

Roy thought he was going to go mad with worry. Not that he was going to let anyone know, of course. He'd taken the news like he took all other news: cold indifference. He had even taken the news of his best friend's death with that same mask. Then, he'd ordered Hawkeye to get them tickets for the soonest train to Central.

This time, he had ordered someone, he didn't even remember who, to start a search party for the alchemist. Every day, they came back with the same report:

"We've been unsuccessful today, sir."

And Roy would dismiss them.

Day ten, though, he felt would be different. It was a strange lump of anticipation somewhere in the pit of his stomach, slowly eating away at him until Hawkeye came to deliver the report.

Wait. Hawkeye? Since when did she give him the reports on Edward's search?

"They've found him, sir," she said, using the same voice she used for everything. Roy sat up straight, but held firm to his mask of indifference.

"And?"

There was a hesitating pause. "He's... dead, sir."

The mask fell as it started to rain.

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to end in a heartwarming reunion. Uh, oops? n.n; I think I messed up somewhere along the way.

What is it with me and rain as an analogy for crying? oO;

This was 200 exactly when I first wrote it. I was like "Oh WHY can't my limit be 200?" but it's not. It's 199. And that's it. So shut up.

Uh, this is the last angsty drabble, I promise.

Now, my lovely readers... I've never asked this before, you can go back and look and every single drabble, you won't see it once, but I'm asking you... Please review! I want to see if I can get to 500 reviews! HELP ME REACH MY GOAL! n.n Thank you!

Reviewer Responses!

**H's D** - Oh, that's okay, computer's mess up all the time. Aww, you're destroying your computer to review my drabbles. How sweet. xD Kidding. Thanks for the review!

**SnarkyKat** - Aww, it's okay. And you're welcome n.n Yes, nekkid Ed and Roy. My favorite flavor of Ed and Roy. :P I wouldn't bother taking mine. They hurt from playing several hours of DDR on tile without shoes or socks or padding of any kind. Thanks for the review!

**Xueyan** - Oh, Roy should learn to smile. HAHAHA. Yeah I know, not happening. Seme!Ed cracks me up, but we all know Roy's his bitch xD Thanks for the review!

**magical-wildgirl** - It's okay n.n; I forgive you. I hope you didn't mean keep up the funny because I sort of failed with this one... Thanks for the review!

**koolmint26 **- When I first read your review, I had to do a double take 'cause I thought you said beach. Oo; xD Roy's always the bitch in the relationship, he's just never the uke xD Thanks for the review!

**Sasameyuki** - I'll try n.n Thanks for the review!

**crazykitsune7 **- Ha, yeah, I know. I failed that final, too. Good job, ne? I usually just drop whatever I'm doing to go write. Yeah, I fail a lot of stuff... I can think of several drabbles that would have been better had I upped my limit. However, my limit is 200. So there. Nyah. Heh, Roy doesn't care xD He's still in control of every other aspect of his life. Just not Ed. I wouldn't mind being dominated by Ed, either... Ehehe...Uh, anyway. Thanks for the review!

**Daemon Queen Lilith **- Drabble 3: Aww, I luff you, too n.n Drabble 5: Hehehe, my plan of screwing with everyone's head is working... Yeah, I know. Poor dog, though. Drabble 8: Wait, how could it be a cycle if Ed is flambéed? People don't usually survive that sort of thing. Drabble 10: You should say that Riza likes her gun, Al likes cat, and Havoc smokes a lot. x3 Hey, wait, did you IM me? Thanks for the review!

**Alana-StarSugarCat** - I would do it, except all my friends tell me everything anyway. Oo; Honestly, I'd rather be controlled the way Ed is controlling Roy than do the control. I'm just submissive like that though. And uke-ish. n.n Thanks for the review!

**Back of Beyond** - Well, I'm glad you liked it, despite the fact that it SUCKED MAJOR ASS-- I mean, wasn't that good n.n Thanks for the review!

**Mistress Sprite** - Wow, so did my friend Sarah. oO; You wouldn't happen to BE Sarah, would you? xD Just kidding. Anyway, I think the drabble above proves your point. Heh. I like 13, too, but not as much as 27. Oh, you're welcome. Always glad to get another one addicted or re-addicted to the crack that is paper stars x3 Thanks for the review!

**SoulSister** - In my personal opinion, I think Roy would be on top, but he'd still be Ed's bitch. 'Cause Ed's good like that. Thanks for the review!


	40. Lieutenant Hawkeye

A/N: 40 drabbles! Only five left! How do you feel about that? (-smacked-)

* * *

_40. Lieutenant Hawkeye (73 words)_

Lieutenant Hawkeye seemed to enjoy being the most disruptive figure in Roy and Edward's life. No matter what they were doing, she was there to separate them.

If they were doing paperwork, she would be there.

If they were studying alchemy, she would be there.

If they were eating lunch, she would be there.

It's not like Roy and Ed were giving all of their attention to each other.

Just most of it.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was short. This was the first one I ever wrote on paper and it looked a lot longer when it was there...

Not only is it short, it sucked o.o; Oh well, can't win them all.

Oh, by the way: Hawkeye doesn't split them up if they're not at work. It's not like she follows them home and separates them when they're trying to make out on the couch or something. oO; Just clarifying.

Anyway, I can't respond to reviews today, I'm staying at a friend's house until my A/C is fixed. I mentioned that, didn't I? That my A/C was broken? And I live in the middle of Texas? And it's summer? Yeah. Anyway. -melts- Oh, that's the reason this is late, too. I didn't have any time. I blame Winry. Oh, that's the name our blue jay. She's a baby and she had to be fed every thirty minutes. Guess who had to stay up all night with her? -points to self-

On a final note... **I REACHED 500 REVIEWS! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I LUFF YOU ALL! **Congratulations, **Kayu Silver**, on being number 500 n.n THANK YOU ALLLLL!


	41. Don't Touch Me!

A/N: Only four left. Oh...

* * *

_41. Don't touch me! (96 words) _

Edward glared at the man sitting near him. Roy just smirked. He moved his from his chair to the couch, next to Edward.

"Go away. I'm still mad at you," he said, glaring more harshly.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked, reaching out a hand.

"Don't touch me," Ed said. Roy ignored him, and leaned down to nuzzle his neck.

"Stop that," Edward protested half-heartedly. Roy's hand slipped under the hem of his shirt.

"Go away," he tried to say, but it ended in a soft moan.

Roy's lips met his, and all other protests were forgotten.

* * *

A/N: I actually forgot the disk of drabbles at my friend's house. Luckily, I sent a master copy to my friend for beta reading, so I just looked through my sent email to get them :D

Sorry, no reviewer responses today. But I would like to say, thank you, **SnarkyKat**, for boosting my review count, what? Seven times? Well, a lot, anyway. I luff you! n.n


	42. Invasion

A/N: Drabble #The answer to life, the universe and everything.

Also known as Drabble #6 x 9.

Also known as Drabble #42.

Paperback Rider also known as WAY TOO MUCH OF A GEEK.

* * *

_42. Invasion (154 words)_

It was a slow invasion. He crept stealthily, easing himself into Roy's life carefully like a disease, a silent killer, so just maybe he wouldn't notice until it was too late.

At first, he only came for dinner twice a month. Then it weekly, quickly increasing to daily. Soon after, he was spending an occasional morning at Roy's house, leaving before Roy woke up completely. Then he was spending so many nights there, he decided to keep a few sets of clothes in the almost empty bottom left drawer. The clothes developed into books which shifted to knick-knacks and before Roy could even stop to think about it, Edward Elric had invaded his home and claimed it as half his.

"Geez," Roy said while Ed filled out address change forms. "You might as well become 'Edward Mustang' while you're at it."

The grin the blonde gave him almost made him regret saying it.

Almost.

* * *

A/N: I rather like this one. Edward Mustang... Bwahaha.

Wow, almost 600 reviews! Think I can make it to 700? Yeah, me neither. BUT I CAN TRY VERY VERY HARD! Let's see if we can't get that many! n.n My fingernails are orange!

By the way, **SnarkyKat**, what did you do to get you that grounded? Kill someone? oO;

Sorry, no responses... I'm just posting this really quickly before I'm kicked off again. It's either get on the computer and be forced to listen to Metallica (who I hate, by the way; I apologize to any Metallica fans, I don't care if you like them, but don't bug me about it...), or get off and be allowed to play DDR and possibly watch Naruto. I pick option... B. o.o;

**Thank you for all the reviews!**


	43. Hey

A/N: Only two more drabbles after this one! Whatever will I do? I know! Write more drabbles! Yay!

* * *

_43. Hey (135 words)_

"Hey."

Roy looked up from his paperwork to the blonde sitting on the couch in the almost empty office. "Yes?"

There was a pause during which Edward looking rather uncomfortable. "I, uh, I was wondering..." He stopped, suddenly very interested in his automail hand.

"You were wondering..." Roy prompted.

"Er, if you, uh..." Edward scowled and glared at an almost invisible stain on the floor. "If you wanted to go... get something... to, uh, eat... later..." His voice got quieter and quieter the longer he spoke.

Roy smirked. "Are you asking me out on a date, Fullmetal?"

The blush that colored Edward's face was such a brilliant red had to be taken as a yes, but he shook his head. "Never mind, it's stupid."

The Flame Alchemist's smirk shifted into a smile.

"I'd love to."

* * *

A/N: Aww, so cute. I really luff this drabble. It's so cute. n.n LOVE THE CUTENESS! RAWR!

Reviewer Responses!

**Yandoryn** - I love you so much, Yandy xD You seem slightly more sober than the day you were drunk at school though. It was technically Sarah's, because she's the one that made me stay up and take care of Winry. And I had to DRIVE the next day. By the way, you never reviewed the rest, you liar. HEY! You can draw, right? You should try drawing some fanart :D For me? PLEASE? I luff you! n.n Thanks for the review.

**LeoOsaka** **Bakura's Stalker** - n.n Glad you enjoyed it-- OMFG IT'S THE ICE CREAM MAN! Er, I mean, thanks for the review!

**Midnightsnow57** - Bwaha. Thanks n.n I'm glad you like them so much. Thanks for the review!

**RejectedandLoved** - That's okay, I understand completely n.n I vaguely remember that song. I don't remember her last name either. I do remember "Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack, all dressed in black, black black, with silver buttons, buttons, buttons, all down her back, back, back." Uh, that's all I can remember. Something about an elephant... Oh well. Have you read the 12th manga yet! I own it! I drove all the way to the next city to get a copy of it, too. My Gravitation-hating friend went with me and nearly killed me when she found out why we drove so far n.n Haha, let's all do what Ed did and see what happens xD Thanks for the review!

**Marii** - Thank you n.n Maybe if I get a little help from you I can get that many... But I'm not counting on it x.x; Thanks for the review!

**koolmint26** - Because Edward Mustang sounds better than Roy Elric -shifty eyes- Well, not really. It's just 'cause Ed's younger. So there. oO; It's my drabble and I like Ed as the uke. Rawr. Thanks for the review!

**H's D** - I'm sorry -patpat- But yay for suspicious looks! I want a new computer! My dad built my computer for me at least four years ago. x.x; xD I luff it! It reminds me of that one episode of Star Trek Voyager when Tom and B'Elanna got married and B'Elanna decided that Tom should take her last name oO; Uh, never mind, I'm just making myself sound like the trekkie I am... Thanks for the review!

**SnarkyKat - **You caught me online and you didn't tell me, you liar x.x; Thanks for the review!

**Xueyan** - xD I like Edward Mustang more. Yep... o.o; Thanks for the review!

**Mukies** - Okay okay okay okay okay! xD Thanks for the review!

**Mistress Sprite** - Yeah, now only two... -sob- I knew this day would come... -sigh- Oh well... You could do that and review the ones you missed xD Just kidding... I don't even know if you have missed anyway. Uh. Right-o. Thanks for the review!

**Uchiha Kuraiko** - Thanks n.n I worked really hard on that part. -snrk- I love Roy. Thanks for the review!

**Back of Beyond** - I'm glad you liked it so much n.n I'll be sad when they're over... TT.TT Thanks for the review!

**GalaticHitchhiker42** - I'm glad you liked it so much! YAY FOR HITCHHIKER'S GUIDE TO THE GALAXY! YES! I've always wanted a pan-galatic gargle-blaster! XD Thanks for the review!

**Dragons Maiden** - Thanks! I'm glad you liked them n.n Yay! I have a stalker n.n Thanks for the review!


	44. Cloud

A/N: Drabble numero 44. The second-to-last drabble. Eee... I'm sad TT.TT

This is a follow-up to Drabble #16, _Promise.

* * *

_

_44. Cloud (173 words)_

"My plans for the day have been completely and totally ruined."

Roy looked at Ed strangely. "Surely you had something else in mind?"

"It just seemed like such a perfect day," Ed answered, pouting.

"I never thought I'd seen someone so upset that there aren't any clouds today."

Ed crossed his arms and glared at Roy. "You promised you'd look at the clouds with me today and there are no clouds."

"Well, we can look at the clouds tomorrow," the older alchemist offered.

"What if there are clouds later today?"

"Then we'll look at those clouds."

"Along with the clouds tomorrow?"

Roy glared. "Edward, you're making this difficult."

Edward grinned, looking child-like, and then stuck his tongue out. "We'll just look at whatever clouds we find, okay?"

"Fine with me," Roy answered.

"Now come on," Edward said, grabbing Roy's arm and dragging him back to the house. "I have an idea that requires being inside."

"Does it involve a bed?"

Edward looked at Roy and winked. "If you're normal lovers."

Roy just smirked.

* * *

A/N: xD That was as bad as _Promise._ Oh well. Can't win 'em all, I suppose. 

Congrats to **SilvernFalcon** on being reviewer 600! n.n

Reviewer Responses!

**LeoOsaka** **Bakura's Stalker** - Don't eat them, they don't taste good xD You'd probably choke on the fluff anyway. Aww, don't cry. I'm probably going to write more drabbles. n.n Thanks for the review!

**Xueyan** - I'm thinking about it n.n I'll have my FINAL answer tomorrow, in the final drabble. Doesn't it just make you want to go SQUEEEEEEEEE!11one!eleven!1! oO; Er, I'm hyper. WEE! Another stalker! Yay! Thanks for the review!

**SilvernFalcon** - Eee! A bunchload of reviews n.n And too bad, you Roy fangirl. Roy's library is Ed's spot :D Oh, great, you haven't read the rest of my drabbles, have you? n.n;; oO; Thanks for the reviews! AND CONGRATS ON BEING REVIEWER 600! I knew it was either you or Oki... x3

**koolmint26** - Yeah, a lot of people seem to do that. I do. Though dominate!Edward is always fun x3 Thanks for the review!

**rachel115** - Isn't it? n.n I'm so glad I could make you happy n.n Thanks for the review!

**Oki Jule** - Oh thank you n.n I'm so glad you FINALLY REVIEWED. oO; I luff you n.n Thanks for the reviews!

**Marii** - Yay! Maybe I will make it to 700! I'm so glad you luff my stories so much! n.n Thanks for the reviews! Did you review -every- chapter you didn't review? HMM?

**crazykitsune17** - I used to not mind them, but then my brother started playing them all the time and it got very annoying, very fast x.x; I really liked the Edward Mustang one xD I may do some mixed pairing drabbles. Yeah, I like that x3 It seems everyone wants me to write more drabbles... I think I will :D I love embarrassed!Ed. I have a role play with Marii going on with him and I'm having more fun than should be considered legal x3 Thanks for the review!

**Mukies** - Thanks n.n I don't mind, I'm always hyper:D Yeah I know. I'm gonna miss the mad dash to finish typing reviewer responses before the day's over xD Thanks for the review!

**Mint Pizza Queen** - Wow, I wrote something so fluffy it made someone spaz x3 I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**finalfantasys-child** - I'm thinking about some random pairing drabbles. Of course, I'll take requests... you have any:D Thanks for the review!

**Alana-StarSugarCat** - Wasn't it? x3 Thanks for the review!

**Naruto'sChick** - Yeah... I have this thing for writing depressing, angsty drabbles and fanfics... A lot of these drabbles had to be changed so they weren't angsty n.n; Thanks for the review!

**Yandoryn** - Did I ever tell you that I love you? XD Well, can I see the smutty RizaWinry pictures you weren't drawing? x3 I LIKE IT THE WAY IT IS! RAWR! Everything amuses you... And no, it's not, because even I miss it sometimes. Not really, I just said that to make you feel better. xD Thanks for the food info. Don't do that, you meanie. And no, it's not x.x; I'm still at my grandma's house. It's hard going all the way across town to pick up Sarah, too... -sigh- Thanks for the review!

**Mistress Sprite** - It's okay, as long as you get to read them, right? n.n Don't worry! They may not be gone for long... I'm glad you liked it n.n Thanks for the review!

**SoulSister** - Well, there were some cute ones... somewhere in the earlier drabbles... You never know, the last drabble could be angsty. I actually got a really angsty, depressing idea for the last drabble... Hmm... Maybe I'll rewrite it x3 Just kidding. I'm not that mean. Thanks for the review!

**MysteryLady-Tx** - It works with Edward x3 I LOVE the idea of Edward Mustang. I've actually written something about that in the past, but it never got finished... If I could draw, I would fanart a blushing Ed and a smirking Roy but I can't so bleh... Anyway... Thanks for the reviews!


	45. Welcome Home

A/N: The last drabble TT.TT I'll miss you guys! I hope you all check out my other drabbles and fanfiction!

There's a good reason why this drabble has taken so long to get up. No, really, there is o.o First of all, I drew a little THE END! picture (random doodles) that I wanted to scan into my computer to show you guys. The day this was supposed to come out, I went to Sarah's house to scan it, and her scanner was broken! So I figured, eh, what's another day? And so I went to Nadine's house to scan it. It worked properly, but her internet was down so she could not send the file to me just yet. So I waited. And waited. And waited. And while I was waiting, I had to go to my grandma's house and spend a few days. I took my drabble disk out of my computer so I could take it to my grandmother's house, thinking I could just upload it there. I decided not to wait for Nadine. I put it down somewhere, got sidetracked and thought it was in my bag. It was not. I drove home to look for it every day and couldn't find it (I have a -lot- of disks... and most of them are red and none of them are labeled). Then Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince came out, and I stopped caring about uh, anything during that time. I managed to peel myself away from the book long enough to find the disk. Then I left it at my grandma's house! I retrieved it today, and have decided to finally, FINALLY, let everyone lay eyes upon the final drabble.

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, by the way, rawked my smutty sawks.

* * *

_45. Welcome Home (105 words)_

Roy Mustang stood on the train platform, watching the train slowly come to a stop. He folded up the newspaper he had been reading and tucked it neatly under his arm. He watched the as the people began to pour out of the doors, a trickle at first, but turning into an avalanche of humans. He waited patiently, scanning the crowd for the familiar red coat and blonde hair.

"Roy!"

There was almost no warning as a blur of crimson appeared at his side and latched itself onto the Flame Alchemist. Said alchemist smiled and put his arms around the leech-like figure.

"Welcome home, Edward."

* * *

A/N: Heh, I had an old one that was Ed waiting for Roy, but then I got this image of Ed running up and attaching himself to Roy and then this happened. Oh well.

I'm going to write ANOTHER series of drabbles! This one will be random pairings. RoyEd, HavocFury, HavocHawkeye, I may even take requests! These may not be updated as often as these drabbles, but everyone wanted them so I decided to make them n.n Also, you know the other themes? The RoyAi ones, the Roy/Hughes ones... Well, I was thinking of converting those to RoyEd and writing more x3 I'd probably just put them under the title "More RoyEd Drabbles" if I do. Oh! And different versions of these themes will come out, too! I'll put those under Random Pairings, and tell you if it's one of the 45 themes. What do you guys think?

Also, soon, I will get started on a new fanfiction, co-written with **Marii**! It's HavocEd and RoyEd, and it's drama/angst, and has uh, nothing happy in it as of yet. However, if you enjoy a good bit of drama and angst, please read it when it comes up n.n

I hope everyone enjoyed my drabbles! Now, please tell me, when you review, what your favorite drabble is! Or drabbles, if you have more than one. Please don't pick more than five, though. And don't say "all of them!" because that's cheating, you slacker. I'll go first!

I love ALL of my drabbles. They are like my childrens. But if I have to pick absolute favorites... I'd go with _Notebook (11)_,_ Difference (21)_,_ Wait a Second (23)_, and _Instinct (33)_. Now it's your turn!

I'm sorry! No reviewer responses yet... I may make an extra chapter (with an extra drabble!) so I can respond to my reviews (from both 44 and 45), but I figured you'd waited so long already n.n;


End file.
